тнє ηєω Cнιcк::
by TheRandomGal42
Summary: "Duncan's the man!" "Dude he's so awesome!" "I heard he nailed that chick last night!" "Hey! That chick was my girlfriend!" "Whoops.." That's basically the story of Duncan Carter's life. No one could tame the beast. No one dared to point out his flaws. No one could show him what an asshole he was. And no one EVER changed his life. Until one girl did. The New Chick. [Rated T]
1. PlayBoy

**[A/N:::Hey guys! I decided to write a new story! I was really inspired by this story written by luvmyemobud! So the credit goes to her! Hope you read it and enjoy my dearest freaks!3]**

**Disclaimer- I don't own total drama! If i did, courtney and duncan wouldn't be a couple, gwen would've won TDI and wouldn't be voted off 6th on TDA! Capise? Oh and the story belongs to luvmyemobud, but i will change some twists so it's exactly not the same!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Duncan's POV-**

_Have you ever felt like nobody likes you? Like nobody gives a damn about your life? Like you're the most unpopular person in the world? Like you'll be forever alone?_

_Hah! I certainly haven't! _

_I'm Duncan Carter, 17 years old. And I wouldn't know anything about the feelings I just asked you about. I'm the most popular guy in school! And I have been announced the hottest dude in whole school ever since prom. No, no, don't get me wrong. I'm not a pretty boy with dark brown hair, tan skin and unreal abs. That would be Justin. _

_I'm more of the criminal type. Ya know, the delinquent that every girl goes head over heal for. I mean c'mon, who can resist a bad boy. In my past 5 years of college, I think I've dated about... oh god, I can't keep count. Let's just say... 80% of the girls. And every single one of them wants me back. _

_I'm pretty chill with the dudes as well. Ya know, except the ones who hate me. I have made a lot of dude enemies. Mostly because I their girlfriends still want me. But I don't care. Don't get me wrong, I have friends. I have my own crew to be honest: Geoff, DJ, Trent, Tyler, Bridgette and LeShawna. _

_Bridgette and LeShawna. Yes, I have dated them both, and I don't wanna go back in that lane again! Bridgette is now with Geoff, obviously. And LeShawna dates this dude called Harold. Total geek. _

_So yea, that's everything you need to know about me. This is where the story starts._

I walked to our gang's table, nobody ever decided to sit there, as in _ever_! Everyone was already seated chatting as I approached.

"Hey, guys." I said as I received a glare from Bridgette and LeShawna. "Oh, and ladies." I nodded at them, to which they smiled.

The thing I really liked about Bridgette and LeShawna is that we can be friends without thinking about the past. I really didn't like them as anything more. And Geoff and Bridgette are in love.

_Love _

I never really understood love. And I never wanna fall in love. Because everything that falls, gets broken. A one night stand was enough for me.

"So what's up?" I asked as I sat down.

"BUNNY'S MISSING!" DJ yelled. Oh, did I mention, DJ is an animal lover.

"Ugh, again?!" groaned LeShawna.

"Uh, any other news?" I asked again.

"Mah cuz is in town! She goes to this school!" LeShawna said with excitement. I didn't wanna get with her because...I mean c'mon...It's LeShawna's cousin. And if she's anything like LeShawna herself, then hell to the no!

"Cool. Anything else?" I replied, uninterested.

"I wrote a new song." Trent said. Trent was a wannabe Elvis Presley. He even kinda looked like his with that shaggy hair of his. Personally, I didn't like him that much. I only allowed him to hang out with us because he was close with Geoff.

"Nobody cares, Elvis." I rolled my eyes and spoke. He just glared. He didn't like me either.

"Dude! They're staring at you!" Geoff whisper-yelled.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

In response, he motioned behind me. I turned around to see who 'they were'.

It was Courtney, head cheerleader, and a bunch of others gazing at me dreamily. I winked at them and turned back around. I can hear them screeching from all the way over here.

"Why don't you like Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"Naah, she's hot and all, but she can be annoying. I can call her when I'm bored or something."

"Boy, you gotta stop using her as your stupid lil booty call. Same for the rest of the girls in the damn school!" LeShawna said, pissed off.

"Yea! Aren't you ever gonna find a serious relationship?" Bridgette asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm perfectly okay with the situation right now. And as for serious relationship, hah!" I laughed.

"Sure sure. Laugh now. But one day a girl will come that'll snap you outta ur lil trance that you got goin on." LeShawna glared.

"I can't wait to meet her!" I answered sarcastically. "Well I'm gonna go to princess's little squad and pick which one to bang tonight." I winked and left.

Geoff sighs. "He'll never change."

"BUUUUUNNNNYYYYY!" DJ cried.

I walked up to Courtney and her crew; they seem to be in a deep conversation. But the minute they noticed me walking up to them, they stopped and looked at me with grins.

"Hey, D-Duncan!" Lindsay yelped.

"Hey." I grinned. "Who's free tonight?" I winked at them.

All at once, they shot their hands in the air and screeched, "MEEEE!"

"I have a boyfriend but I can dump him for you!" one of them yelled.

"Uh, no thanks. I have enough enemies as it is. How about u?" I said pointing at a blond chick wearing a dangerously short micro-mini skirt. She screeched.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll see ya tonight babe." I winked at her and left.

Okay so right now, you might think I'm a real jerk. And that I don't care about anyone else except me. And that I'm a selfish bastard who'd do anything to get laid. Well, I'm here to tell you that all those things are absolutely utterly and completely true.

I was walking through the hallways, on my way to the terrace, where me and my other juvenile friends would usually smoke weed. As I was walking, I was an unknown figure in front of me.

She was average height but had a small frame. Her skin was unusually porcelain colour. She had jet black hair with dark blue highlights that reached down to her hips. Oh boy, her hips! They swayed every time as she walked forwards. It's like she's being attractive without even knowing it! She was wearing a black and blue mini skirt with fishnets and black boots that reached right below her knee. I couldn't see what top she was wearing, since I'm behind her and her hair hid her top from the back. She had sexy curves, tho! Really hard to miss!

The question was, _who was she? _

* * *

**[A/N; So how was it? Good? Bad? Crap? Shit? Anything?! Leave a review if you want me to continue! And i am aware that Duncan isn't a dooche bag. But he is in my story! So shut up and review bitches!]**

**...Please?...**

***puppy dog eyes***


	2. The Bet

_**[A/N::Hey Guysss! Thanks for the following and the favouriting and the reviewing! Really appreciate it! Enjoy another chappy! And this one is loonnggg. Your welcome! :D]**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Duncan's POV-**

The question was, who was she?

Well I was about to find out. As I was about to walk up to her, someone else did. It was LeShawna. I heard them talk about something. But I couldn't really make out what exactly it was. Why was LeShawna talking to her anyways?

**LeShawna's POV-**

I was so thrilled that mah home girl cuz was coming back to town! I was walking through the hallways, on mah way to the food-court, when mah eyes fell on her.

Hmm, she's changed since I last saw her. She's gone all gothy! I was bout to stroll up to her when mah eyes landed on someone, Duncan.

He was standin' there, leanin' against the lockers, smirkin' at her! Ooh, that perve! :(  
He seemed to be enjoyin' the view, ugh! That danger boy makes me sick! I can't _ba-leave_ I dated him! Mah skinny lil white boy is better than_ him!_

That perve finally stopped starin' and was bout to walk up to her. I cudn't let that jerk of a guy mess with my cousin! Chicks before dicks!

So I walk up to her before Duncan cud and give her a big bear hug! I knew she loved those!

"GWENNN!" I hugged her.

"LeShawna!" she hugged back.

"It's so good to see ya girl!" I squealed.

"ahh, you too..." she seemed a bit taken aback.

"What's wrong?!" I said not letting go.

"Y-you're kinda squashing me!" she choked out and I let go.

"Whoops, sorry girl." I apologised. "Whoa! You have changed! How come you gothed it up?!"

"Hehe, mostly to rebel against my parents. If they were gonna go against me, I ain't gonna hold back!" she winked.

"That's mah gurl!" I yelped as we both giggled. I could sense Duncan watching us from behind. I quickly changed the subject. "So how you likin' the school so far?" I asked.

"Hmm, not bad actually. Any advice?"

"Yea! I wanna introduce you to mah homies!"

"Nice. Who are they?"

"There are Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Tyler and Duncan" I said, wincing at the 'Duncan' part.

"Cool! Anyone in particular I need to look out for?" she asked. A lotta names stormed through my mind.

"Ohhhh yeaaa!" I began the list:

"Courtney- leader of the cheer squad. Mean bossy and plain annoying, also a goody-goody.  
Heather- bitch! Don't get on her bad side. Cuz she will ruin ur life.  
Alejandro- Latino jackass. He'll manipulate you before you can say "oops"  
Eva- Be mean to her and she'll crush you...Literally!  
Duncan- He'll sleep with anyone who was a vagina and he won't give up until he does."

"Duncan? Didn't you say he was one of your friends?" she asked, taking in the information.

"Yea, he is, but he's still a jackass. Stay away from him! I don't wantchu hurt by that pervert." I glared and rolled my eyes. She just giggled.

"Okay, mom." She said sarcastically.

"Alright, now you go get somethin' to eat. Girl, you've turned into a skinny lil twig!" I said, seriously.

"Gee, thanks! I'll see ya at the food court." She said and hugged me, then walked off. I waved back and walked off the opposite direction when Duncan stopped me.

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

As I saw that chick leave, I walked up to LeShawna to get some details on her. Something about this girl made me so damn excited! .

"Hey LeShawna!" I called from behind her as she spun her head around and walked up to me.

"What do you want?!" she spat.

"Whoa! Just wanted to ask what's up! Sheesh!" I lied.

"Hah! Yea right! I know exactly whatchu want." She glared.

"Great. We're on the same page. So who's that chick?" I grinned.

"That _chick_ is mah cousin!" my eyes widened.

"You're cousin?! But she's...and you're...what?!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh! Racist bastard. Mah aunt adopted her!" she rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! Well she's hot. Gimme some details bout her then." I smirked.

"Hmm...How bout...NO!" she shouted.

"Oooohh you might not wanna say that babe." I winked.

"Why? Watchu gonna do bout it?" she glared, concerned, making me smirk bigger.

"Ooh I dunno. Maybe tell the whole school about your little "experience" with Harold in the school supply closet last week." I folded my arms across my chest and beamed.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" she whisper-yelled, her eyes widening. I leaned close to her face.

"Ooh you know I would." I leaned back, watching her hesitate. "Might wanna give me the details now."

"Urg! Fine," she groaned. "What do you wanna know bout her?"

"Hmm... What's she into?" I asked curious.

"She's into that dark and creepy stuff. She likes evanescence, skrillex, Black veil brides and her favourite is Escape the Fate. Oh and she loves horror movies. That enough?" she mumbled.

"She sounds hot!" I exclaimed wide eyed.

"Stay away from her Duncan! She'll never go out with you." And with that she walked off.

I just realised I hadn't asked her the most important question of all.

"WAIT LESHAWNA!" I called after her.

"WHAT?!" she yelled without turning around.

"WHAT'S HER NAME?!" I asked.

"GWEN!" and with that she was out of site. I headed for the food court, to talk to her.

_Gwen _

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

After 30 minutes of searching for the food court, I finally found it. I opened the large oak door and entered the area. Instantly, I felt every eye on me and everyone went silent. My eyes scanned the door to see the people around me.

I got glares and whispers from the cheerleading squad sitting on their own table by the corner. I got a smirk and wink from a dude with a cowboy hat and a pink unbuttoned shirt, another dude with a red sports tracks and a smile from a black, strong looking guy wearing a hat. A girl with a baby blue hoodie slapped the cowboy dude's head. I'm guessing that's his girlfriend?

I ignored everyone and went to get my food. Everyone went back to talking, thank god.

As I was going to grab my tray, I pair of strong arms grabbed me by my hips and twirled me around so I would face him, pulling me in so our faces were inches apart.

"Eeeep!" I screeched as quietly as possible. "What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Hey babe. Don't think we've been introduced before. I'm Duncan." He said in a husky tone.

"I don't care idiot!" I shrieked and got out of his grip and huffed. I heard that cowboy dude whisper to his supposedly girlfriend 'Oh god. Duncan's at it again'

Was this the Duncan LeShawna was talking about? This made me alarmed. He seemed shocked at my reply but shrugged it off.

"So you're Gwen, right?" he asked stupidly.

"Wow. Stalking much?" I rhetorically asked, rolling my eyes and pushing him out of my way.

"I have my sources." He replied and followed me.

"Leave me alone. Unless you want trouble." I said in a serious tone. He didn't take it too seriously because he smirked.

He jerked me by my arm, making me face him again. I hate him already. LeShawna was right. "Well, I do like to play rough, babe." He replied deviously.

"I'm sure you do." I said and turned away again.

"Why don't you go out on a date with me so I can show you how rough I can get!" he yelled after me. To which I turned around, again, and folded my arms across my chest.

"Hmm, how about, no!" I said with a glare. Instantly, every girl in the room gasped. And the guys chanted with _'oooooooh...'s_

His grin turned down into a look of confusion.

"What. Did. You Just say?" he asked, separating the words in a threatening tone, which didn't scare me at all, not even a single bit.

"I. Said. No." I replied getting closer to him and poking him on the chest. "Get that through you're thick skull, creep."

And turned back around for what seemed like the millionth time. And I had to be interrupted, again! But this time, he groped my ass, which made me shriek.

I turned back around, yes _again_, and pulled him by his crotch, giving it a tight squeeze. He gasped for breath and tears started forming in his eyes. I was extremely sure that everyone was staring at us now because of the _'ooohhh's_

"Do it again, and I'll be plucking grape!" I said with anger in my voice. "Or in your case, raisins." I smirked. "Got that?!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he choked out, his voice cracking.

"Good." I let go and walked away, like a boss.

* * *

**Duncan's POV- **

Oh. My. God.

The girl did NOT just do that! My crotch was on fire! And not the good kind!

I walked limped to my gang's table.

"DUDE! THE GIRL TOTALLY OWNED YOU!" Geoff shouted while laughing. DJ and Tyler joined in with him.

"Yea man! You got whipped!" Tyler said.

"Ugh, the girl's a bitch." I said, still in pain as I sat down.

"Don't be callin her a bitch jus cuz u can't handle her." LeShawna smirked and said as she walked up to us.

"Yea! She's like the only one that has rejected you! After Courtney." Bridgette added.

"Oh yea? And remember how that turned out? The next thing you know she was screaming her head off on my dick!" I laughed and high-fived Geoff while earning a glare from the girls.

"Well Gwen isn't like that okay! She's different." LeShawna defended that devil _sexy_ devil.

"She seems nice! Considering she kicked Duncan's ass" Bridgette smirked at me.

"C'mon gurl. Let's go introduce u to her!" LeShawna said and dragged Bridgette off.

"Ya know, they're right." DJ said finally calming down after finding his bunny.

"About what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"About how you can't handle her." Tyler added.

"Who, LeShawna?" I asked making a face.

"No, idiot, that Gwen chick!" Geoff shouted.

"Pssh. She might be crabby but I can totally handle her. Piece of cake." I laughed.

"Naah dude. Even _you_ can't handle her. She's too good for you." DJ said, chuckling.

"Oh? You wanna bet?" I asked, pissed off.

"Bring it! I'll pay you £50 if you can even win a date with her in a week," Geoff put money on the bet.

"Hmm, make that £100 if I can get in bed with her in a 5 days." I offered.

"DEAL!" Geoff shouted, excitedly.

"And if you _don't_ get her in bed in 5 days," DJ added, "Then you have to pay us £100."

"Great! The—" I was going to say something but Tyler interrupted me.

"...Each..." he said as all 3 guys smirked.

It took a bit of time for me to make up my mind. But in the end I did decide. The wise choice would be to call off the bet.

"Deal"

But I'm no wise man.

_What did I get myself into?_

* * *

**_[A/N::Haha! yes i went there. i know my LeShawna's ghetto POV isn't good. Don't blame me! And yes, i did use a quote from a Bring It On movie xD Hope you guys liked the chapter! Review or no more chapters!]_**


	3. Day 1- Rejection

**[A/N: Hey guys! I'm not going to say much. Hope you enjoy the story!]**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gwen's POV-**

Ugh! What a creep!

Who does that son of a bitch think he is? Leonardo DeCaprio?!

UH NO!

After that little 'show' in the cafeteria, I was looking around the place for the girl's toilets. I've been looking for what seems like an hour! Ugh. Effort.

"There's no fucking use." I muttered to myself and turned around in whip. Little did I know that I bumped into someone and knocked all their papers and books on the ground.

"Oh shiiiiit! I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean that" I said and kneeled down, picking up the person's books.

"Hey, don't worry bout it. It happens." _He_ said in a soft voice, also kneeling down, picking up his papers.

So it was a boy. I didn't really look at him to see his appearance; I was too busy fixing my mistake.

Soon there was only one piece of paper left. We both reached for it at the same time, creating a totally cliché moment, as both our hands touched. That's when I swooped up my head and made eye contact with him.

Wow

He had calm lime green piercing eyes. Damn, you can fall into a trance just by looking at them. Just like how I was doing right there. After I realised what the hell was going on, I immediately removed my hand and heard him chuckle.

"Wow. How cliché first meeting, huh?" he said as we both stood up.

"Haha, you just read my mind." I smiled and he smiled back.

Trent was wearing a green camouflage full sleeved top with worn out jeans. Usually, that would look really tacky. But to be honest, he could totally pull them off. He was also wearing a pair of matching green converses. His hair was dark black and pretty messy, like a rock star would do. He looked cute.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before. New here?" he said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yea. I just moved here today."

"Cool. I'm Trent by the way." He reached out his hand and I took it.

"Gwen." I blushed. Why was I blushing at this guy? I barely met him!

"Nice to meet you Gwen." He said politely.

"You too, Trent." I replied.

"If you need any help, I'll be here." He smiled and walked away.

"HEY WAIT!" I called him back and he surprisingly turned around. "Uhmm, can you tell me where the girls toilets are?" I asked.

He smiled. "Sure, head straight and turn left, first door on to the front."

"Thanks." I smiled and left.

Trent.

As I was following Trent's directions, I happened to run into LeShawna and some other blond chick. LeShawna beamed at me.

"Gurl! There you are! We've been lookin for you everywhere!"

"Well, here I am. Who's this?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Bridgette." She smiled politely.

"I'm Gwen." I smiled back as we both hugged.

"I think ya'll are gonna be great friends!" LeShawna said going in with the hug.

After a minute, I pulled apart for air. Ya know, LeShawna and her hugs.

"So what were you doing all this time?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I was looking for the girl's toilets, but then I got lost. Until I ran into this really nice guy and—" I began and LeShawna interrupted me.

"Was he cute?!"

"What kind of question is that?!" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooh! That's a yes!" Bridgette said.

"Who was he?" LeShawna asked.

"Uhmm, I dunno..."

"Did he tell you his name?!" Bridgette asked.

"Yea...Trent." I said.

Both of then gasped.

"What's the big deal? He's just a guy." I said again.

"Oh nooo! He ain't just 'any guy' Gwen!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"How come? Is he like famous or something?" I asked.

"No, but he's one of Duncan's closest friends!" Bridgette yelped.

"You mean the guy I just bashed in the food court?" I asked as they nodded. "So what?" I asked again.

"SO! If he found out you had a thing for his mate, then he's gonna be pissed." LeShawna said.

"So what? I don't care about his opinion. Its my life, not his. Plus, I don't have a thing for Trent. We barely just met. So calm your tits." I said calmly.

LeShawna and Bridgette looked horrified at each other.

"I don't get why you guys are so scared of Duncan. I mean come on, he's a total pussy. Thinking he's all it, and that he can get any girl in the world." I rolled my eyes.

"That's only around you, Gwen. You don't even wanna know the things he did to poor Cody in the past years." LeShawna frowned.

"What did he do? I mean, he doesn't seem that bad..." I said, completely delusional.

"Gwen, don't fall for him. You will regret it." Bridgette said, sincerely.

"Pa-lease. Like I'm gonna fall for a guy like him." I scoffed.

"You are ya tryna convince gurl? Us or yourself?" LeShawna said and put me deep in thought.

**Duncan's POV-**

Okay, so I have 7 days to get that Gwen chick to like me.

Yes, I know, I said 5 days. But even the guys think it's unfair for a dude to get with a girl in just 5 days; especially with _that_ girl. Anyways, so 7 days. Meh. Might not be as hard as I expect.

School finally ended! Thank god! I was trying to look for Gwen after school, but no such luck. Tho I did spot LeShawna. Maybe she can tell me where she is.

With that expectation, I walked up to her talking to Bridgette.

"Hey LeShawna! I gotta ask you something." They both stopped their conversation and glared at me.

"Watchu want, string bean?" she said.

"Where's your sexy cousin?" I winked.

She scoffed in return. "Like I'm gonna tell you outta all the people in the world."

"Uhmm, I'm gonna let you guys talk." Bridgette said and was about to leave but I grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back.

"Hang on there, Malibu." I smirked at LeShawna. "I have something that I think you would find _very_ interesting" I said, referring to LeShawna and Harold's incident in the closet. She, obviously, figured out what I meant because her eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't!" she whisper-yelled.

"We've been over this. You know I would!" I said slyly.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a confused Bridgette.

"You want me to tell her, LeShawna?" I smirked.

"Okay, ya know what? I'll tell her! She's mah homie. I can trust her!" LeShawna said pissed. But I wasn't gonna back down.

"Oh, you sure about that? Think about it. Bridgette and Geoff go out. Bridgette can't keep a secret from Geoff. Geoff's a big mouth and loves gossip. When heather hears that there's new gossip, she'll immediately go to Geoff. Geoff wouldn't be able to keep his fat mouth shut, eventually in give and tell heather. And telling heather is exactly the same is telling the whole school." I said suggestively.

She seemed to think about that and start to put on a worried face.

"Come on, LeShawna. You can trust me. I'm your bestie. I can keep a secret." Bridgette smile. Both me and LeShawna knew that it was a lie. LeShawna stuttered for a bit, before sighing and finally answering.

She sighed and said, "She's in the park."

I smirked and Bridgette yelled.

"LESHAWNA!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry gurl, but he's got a point. You can't keep a secret from Geoff."

"Great. Well you ladies talk things out while I'll be on my way getting in your sexy cousin's pants." I said and ran off.

"DUNCAN! WAIIITT!" I heard them call back but I didn't care.

**::At The Park::**

I entered the park gates and began my search for the goth chick, who seemed to e nowhere in sight.

Was LeShawna lying to me? If she was, then her secret is out! Don't think that just cuz she's one of my mates that she's gonna get a freebie. I don't play like that.

I searched for like 1 hour before I finally gave up. As I was about to walk away in defeat, I heard something; A voice to be exact. That can't be her, can it?

Like a fool, I followed where the sound was coming from. It was soft singing voice, singing 'Perfect' by 'P!nk'.

After rummaging around for 10 minutes, I saw her. She was sitting under a big oak tree with some kind of sketch pad in her hands and a pencil. She had head phones in her ear and was singing along to it. Can you say hotter by the minute?

I walked up from behind her and placed both my hands across her eyes. I leaned down next to her and whispered in her ears.

"Guess who."

I could feel her shiver.

"Uhmm, Tom Cruise?" she said, stupidly.

"Nope, guess again."

"Uhmm, Justin Bieber?" oh, so she wanted to play, huh?

"Much sexier," I whispered, brushing my lips lightly along her ears.

"SpongeBob Square Pants? I'm all outta guesses." She said chuckling.

"Man, you really are bad at this." I said, letting go of her eyes and sitting beside her against the oak tree.

"Oh, it you." She said with the roll of her eyes.

"Wow, you sound excited." I said sarcastically as she went back to drawing.

"Why should I be? Its not like your important or anything."

"Ouch! Babe, you hurt my feelings." I said, pretending to be offended and placed a hand on my hurt.

"Oh please, not like you have any." Damn, the girl was smart.

"So, you wanna go out with me?" I asked, bluntly.

"No." She said, also bluntly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, let's see: you're a jerk, you're a player, you're a pervert, you're an idiot, and you don't deserve me." She said, not making any eye contact.

"Wow, you learnt that all from day 1? Impressive." I smirked.

"I had a little help from LeShawna and Bridgette."

"Well, I had my own research." I said, leaning back against the tree.

"Oh?" she asked, finally making eye contact with a raised eyebrow. "And what exactly do you know about me?"

"Well, I know that you're hot, that you don't like jerks, you don't like being hit on, that you like horror movies, that you like punk music, and that you find me sexy." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and replied.

"You wish! And how did you know I liked horror movies and punk music?" she asked.

I threw my hands behind my head and grinned. "I have my resources too ya know."

"LeShawna?" she asked.

"Yep." I replied and we both shared a laugh. "See, we're perfect for each other. Give me chance. You'll be surprised with the outcomes." I said smugly and winked at her.

"Hah, I don't think so." She scoffed.

I stroked the back of my hand along her bare arm as she continued to draw. I saw her shiver and noticed the Goosebumps on her arm. She looked up at me and I gave her a seductive look followed by a sly smirk that most girls couldn't resist. Most girls, except her.

She threw my hands away from her and said in a threatening tone, "Might not wanna do that."

I laughed in response and leaned in closer to her face.

"Or what?" I asked.

"Or you're gonna regret It." she said, not flinching.

"Oooh, I'm sooo scared." I said sarcastically and leaned in closer.

"Yea, you should be." She said, again not drawing back.

"Why?" I said leaning closer until our foreheads were touching.

"Because," she started and leaned in closer until our noses were touching, "I've got total control of your hormones." She grinned.

"Oh?" I asked, enjoying the moment. "Prove it."

"Fine."

And with that, she pulled away. I was disappointed until she put her sketch pad on the grass next to her and climbed on top of me, straddling my torso with her legs. My eyes grew wide with shock but then I smirked, knowing I'd won the bet easily.

She put her right hand on my chest and her left hand tangled into my mowhawk. Instead of pecking on my lips, she dove right into my neck, kissing it. At first it felt real good. But then she started sucking on it and running her tongue along it. My whole body started to tease up easily.

As I was going to react, she pulled away and smiled.

"And here I thought you were going to be a tough target!" I beamed.

She just silently pointed her index finger at my crotch.

I looked below me and saw that my dick had responded to Gwen's actions and had created a bulge in my pants.

She smirked at the astonishment on my face and said, "Proved it."

Before I knew it, she un-straddled my torso, got her sketch pad and pencil and had left.

"SO IS THAT A YES TO THE DATE?!" I asked.

"KEEP TRYING, CREEP!" she said and left.

_Man, this is going to be way harder than I thought_.

* * *

**[A/N: How was it? I know i've updated alot! Mainly cuz weekend! And thank you all for sticking around. Review and i'll update. Fair? And i think this was the longest one yet! Wow!]**


	4. Day 2- First Date

**[A/N: Welcome back! I'm won't say much. I'll just let you continue with your reading. Warning- LONNNGGGG chapter! Brace yourself!]**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

Another fresh morning. I expected the birds' chirping to wake me up from my peaceful slumber. Ya know, like one of those cliché Cinderella stories. But no. I'm no Cinderella.

My phone buzzed on the bedside table beside my bed, duh, awakening me. I tried ignoring it a few times but it didn't work, it would just keep on ringing. Finally, giving up, I reached for my phone, picked it up and went back to lying down on my bed while answering it.

"Mmmm, Hello?" I said, still half asleep.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart," Said an unknown voice on the other line.

"Mm, who's this?" I said lazily.

"It's your sexy boyfriend babe. Remember me?" just then I shot up from my snooze in complete shock. All my laziness and sleepiness went straight down the toilet.

"What the hell. Duncan?!" I asked, more like yelled.

"That's me. Aw, did I wake you up?" he said, faking misery.

"How the hell did you get my number?!" I said, avoiding his question and asking my own.

"Take a _wild_ guess." He put emphasis on the 'wild' and I could just feel him smirking on the other line.

"LeShawna!" I figured out quite quickly.

"Wow. You really _are_ good at this game. Anyhow, I was wondering about the date we're going on tonight," He began, "I was thinking, movie and then dinner or dinner and then movie. Which one do you think is better?" he asked as I scoffed.

"Date? What date? I didn't say yes to any date!" I sneered.

"Oh, ya know, the date you owe me." He smirked.

"I don't _owe_ you anything. Oh and don't call me again! Got that?" and with that, I hung up.

The phone ringed again, but this time, I threw it on the bed, and sprinted across the hall. As I reached LeShawna's room door, I slammed the door open. She bolted up from her sleep, screeching.

"EEEE! Don't kill me! There's money on the desk!" she squealed without realising it was me at the door. "Oh Gwen," she sighed of relief, "I thought it was a robber trying to kill me!"

"Oh, you're dead alright." I pointed my finger at her and entered the room, shutting the door behind me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, discombobulated.

**[A/N: Ahahah! Discombobulated is a fancy word for confused that I found out in school! xD Don't get confused, or should I say, discombobulated! AHAHAHAHA! ~Sigh~ Yea...] **

"I mean, how the hell Duncan got my number?!" I asked in anger as I sat down on the corner of her bed.

"Oh," she scratched her arm is guiltiness, "That...is a long story" she said, not making eye contact.

"I've got time." I said, still pretty pissed. She sighed and began telling me how Duncan saw her having sex with Harold and is blackmailing her.

"Oh...so that's why you gave him all that detail about me?" I asked, suddenly feeling apologetic for poor LeShawna.

"Yea, gurl. I wouldn't do that on purpose!" she looked to her lap.

"Aw, LeShawna. It's gonna be okay." I gave her a pitiful smile and hugged her. "As long as you didn't do anything else, it's fine." She suddenly pulled away awkwardly.

"Yeaaa, _about that_..." she began

"What else did you do?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I...um...kinda agreed for you to go on a date with him..." she said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in disbelief.

**Duncan's POV-**

"I don't _owe_ you anything. Oh and don't call me again! Got that?" and with that, she hung up.

Hmm, she doesn't know about the date. I'm guessing LeShawna didn't tell her yet. See, I knew there was a reason as to why I'm still friends with LeShawna. It finally came in handy!

Oh and let's get one thing straight, I do not love Gwen. Heck, I don't even 'like like' her. Sure, she's hot, and she plays hard to get. But that's what turns me on. My target is to go out with her, act all lovey dovey, sleep with her, get the money for the bet, and then move onto the next girl. Only difference was, Gwen wasn't that easy.

I called her again, about 2 to 3 times. But no answer. Has she gone back to sleep? Was she yelling at LeShawna? Was she in the toilets? It was a Saturday morning so I couldn't see her at school, dang it.

Come on Gwen! Pick the damn phone up!

**Gwen's POV-**

"WHAT?!" I yelled straight her face.

"Yea... I'm sorry gurl. But there was nothin I could do! The boy blackmailed me!" she said as her eyes widened.

"YOU'RE the one who told me not to go out with him in the first place! And now you suddenly change your mind?!" I yelled again.

"NO! Of course I didn't change my mind! He's a jerk! I'm not telling you to fall in love with him—"

"Then what exactly _are_ you implying?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm ASKING you to go on a date with the guy." She frowned.

"LeShawna I don't know about that..."

"C'mon Gwen! Save my butt this one time? Please?" she begged.

It took me a while to think this through. If I said no, then Duncan would probably tell the whole school and embarrass LeShawna and Harold, and LeShawna would hate me for that. But if I said yes... then Duncan would win. What should I do?

"Fine...but just this_ one_ time!" I pointed out she nodded happily.

"YES! Thanks gurl! I owe you one!" I smiled at her and got up to leave. "Oh and Gwen...?" she stopped me.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Don't sleep with the guy." She grimaced.

"Oh trust me, I won't." And with that, I fled the room and went to mine.

**Duncan's POV- **

Urg! Come on dammit! It's been 10 minutes and still no answer from her! Getting really impatient here! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!

_She picked up!_

"Hello?" she answered the phone! Okay, calm down Duncan, act cool.

"Hey babe, finally decided to pick up I see. I'm assuming you talked to LeShawna by now?"

"Listen, creep, I don't like you, okay? I don't and I never will-" She said harshly but I interrupted her.

"Hmm, LeShawna didn't do her job? Well then, Monday is going to be very fun indeed." I smirked.

"No! No! You didn't let me finish..." she started to hesitate.

"Oh really? Well go on then..." my smirk grew.

"I...um...I-I'll go out with you." I perked up.

"Yeah? Cool. So I'll pick you up at 8?"

"O-okay." She sounded upset.

"Aw, don't be so upset babe. Am I not good enough for you?" I asked playfully.

"Hey, I don't wanna do this. It's not my fault you fucking blackmailed my cousin!" she had anger in her tone now.

"Whoa there! Language gwenny!"

"Whatever, Just pick me up at 8." And she hung up.

Day 2 and already a date! Bingo!

* * *

**THAT NIGHT AT 8PM**

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

Great. It was time for my big date with the douche.

I got hurried and got ready before Duncan arrived. I wore my black skinny ripped jeans, my signature black combat boots, a black low cut tank top and a purple sweater to go with it. Along with that, I wore my black scarf and a matching purple beanie.

Just as I finished putting my mascara and clear lip gloss on, the door bell rang. I started to search for my purse when I heard LeShawna's mum's, my aunt's, voice.

"GWEN, SWEETY! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" she yelled from downstairs.

"COMING!" I said and raced down the hallway when LeShawna spotted me.

"Gurl, get in here for a sec!" she ordered as I obeyed shyly.

"What?" I asked, stopping at her doorstep. Her eyes widened.

"You look..." she trailed off.

"Ugly? Hideous? Repulsive? Unattractive? Dodgy?" I guessed.

"...GOOD!" she finished off as I smiled. "But why? Why you so dressed up for this 'date'?" she air quoted. I honestly didn't have an answer.

"I...um...well, if I have to go on a stupid date, might as well make it a proper one, right?" I giggled nervously.

"You don't...oh I dunno...LIKE him or anything, right?" she raised her eyebrow.

"What?! Of course not!" I scoffed as my aunt called again.

"GWEN! HURRY UP!"

"BE RIGHT THERE! Well, it's time. I'll tell you all about it after I get back." I said and left without a second glance back.

I hurried down the stairs, and was welcomed by my aunt interrogating the boy at the door, Duncan.

"And how long will you be out?" she asked.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll have her home by 11 o'clock sharp." Wow, Duncan was actually being polite? Didn't see that coming.

"Sorry I'm late. I was just...talking to LeShawna..." I interrupted their conversation.

Both of their heads whipped to look at me. My aunt smiled at me, pleased that I didn't go complete gothic with my outfit. Duncan, on the other hand, was stunned. I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. I smiled at my aunt and walked outside.

"Don't fret aunt Saphy, I promise I won't be late."

"Okay dear. Have a good time." She smiled and shut the door.

"I won't" I muttered under my breath and turned to Duncan. "So," I began, "What's the plan?"

He didn't quite get the message; he just kept staring at me with that goofy smile.

"Uhmm, hello? Earth to pervert!" I waved my hand in front of his face as he snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, right! So, I was thinking, we should go to the movies and watch that new horror flick." He smirked.

"Texas Chainsaw 3D?!" I perked up.

"Yep. You seem excited." He teased.

"Oh please. I promised to go out on a date with you; I didn't promise that I'll enjoy it." I folded my arms across my chest in denial.

"Hmm, challenge accepted!" she grinned.

We talking in front of the house, greeted by Duncan's motorcycle.

"I-is that a... Honda 250 CBR?" I asked in shock.

"Like it?"

I walked around the motorcycle.

"Love it!" I smiled to myself. "Ahem! I mean, it's alright. Not the best one in the world." I corrected.

"Sure, sure. Well hop on." He said and got on the vehicle himself.

"What? No helmet?" I asked as he shook his head. "Isn't that sort of...illegal?" I asked again.

"Well, babe, I don't like to follow by the rules." He winked.

"And how many times have you been to prison?" I questioned.

"None really, I went to Juvie."

"Oh? For what?"

"Nothing you need to know. Now get on the damn bike." He winked.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." I hopped on behind him and held onto the handle-bar behind the back, not wanting to touch him.

"So...you feel like dying tonight?" he asked, looking at my grimacing expression through the side mirror.

"What? No!" I said and looked to the right, not making eye contact.

"Well then, sweetheart," he started and turned the engine on, "You _might_ wanna hold onto something...firm." he grinned and sped off in full motion.

Oh crap!

I was about to fall back ANY minute now! But before my arrogant side got to me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and gripped onto him.

"DUNCAN! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" I yelled through the wind in my hair.

"AW C'MON! IT'S MORE FUN THIS WAY!" He yelled back and drove faster.

* * *

**AFTER 10 MINUTES OF EXTREME DRIVING**

* * *

"Holy. Crap." I said as I got off the bike.

"I know right. That was—" he said as he parked the bike and got off too, but I interrupted.

"TOTALLY STUPID! What the hell?! We could've DIED on that!" I screeched.

"But, we didn't." He raised his eyebrow suggestively and put his index finger under my chin, lifting it up.

I shoved his hand away and walked into the cinema hall.

"This date is _so_ not good so far." I muttered to him as he followed me inside.

"It'll get better. Trust me." He winked. "Here," he passed me a 20 dollar bill, "you go get the food, I'll take care of the tickets."

"I have money with me ya know. I can pay for the food." I said.

"Consider it...your treat. Besides, I'm the one who asked you out." he smirked.

"No Duncan, I ca—"

"Okay, fine, you take the money and buy food, but you'll owe me. Okay?" he negotiated.

"Fine." I smiled and went to get the food.

I went to the food parlour and got 1 large popcorn, 2 medium sized coke and nachos, then headed back to the theatre to see Duncan texting someone on his phone.

**Duncan's POV-**

"Fine." she smiled and went to get the food.

Just as I was about to get ready for the movie, I heard my phone beep. I received a text message from Geoff. It said:

**[Hey dude, how's the date goin wiv that hottie?]**

{Pretty well so far. She's gone to get food. We're gonna watch a movie.}

**[Scary one?]**

{You know it ;D Best way to get a girl to cuddle up to you}

**[Well good luck with that dude. You sure you can get in her pants in just 6 days?]**

{100%. She mite act like she dun't want me, buh I know she does. Kinda hard to resist me, knw what I'm sayin? ;D}

**[Don't get too full of urself man.]**

"Hey, got the food." Gwen greeted with popcorn, coke and nachos in her hand.

{G2g man. Gwen's here. Tell u how it went l8er.}

**[All the best dude.]**

I shut my phone and put it in my pocket, then turned to face Gwen.

"Hey. Let's go." I motioned to the door.

"Where are the tickets?" she questioned.

"Oh, didn't I mention? We're sneaking in, babe." I said looking around and not making any eye contact with her.

"WHAT?! We can't just sne—"

"Shhh!" I hissed and covered her mouth. "You wanna shout it out to the whole world?!" I whisper-yelled. She shook her head slightly and I released my hand. "Good. The security isn't here, so we can just sneak in easily. Come on." I grabbed her empty hand and led her to stage 3, Texas Chainsaw.

We were the only people in the theatre, no one else, just us.

_Perfect!_

We took the front row seats, thinking that'll freak her out more so I can get some action. Well... things didn't go exactly according to plan...

Instead of screaming her heart out and cuddling up to me in terror, she actually liked the gore. She even laughed when the old lady's head got sliced off by the chainsaw. Who knew a girl could have this much guts?

Now _that_ is hot.

Just as it was coming to the best part, a member of security barged in.

"Hey you both! Let me see your tickets! Now!" he yelled and walked up to us.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." That's what Gwen kept on muttering.

"Play along." I whispered to her and walked up to the security man. "Oh, that's right...our tickets..." I said and walked past him slowly.

I then grabbed Gwen's hand and ran as fast as I could through the hallway with the security dude chasing after us.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO HOOLIGANS!" he yelled and followed us outside in the cold.

"Oh crap! He's getting closer! What do we do?!" I shouted at Gwen.

"I GOT IT!" she said and threw a massive packet of skittles behind her on the ground. "TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW DUDE!" she yelled as the guy slipped on the skittles.

"AHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I laughed.

"YEA? I JUST THOUGHT OF IT ON THE SPOT!" she joined in.

"THANKS FOR SAVING OUR BUTT!" I said, still running so the guard doesn't catch up to us.

"Yeah! You better be thankful! I sacrificed my sweet skittles for that!"

"Haha, don't worry babe. I'll get you all the skittles you need." I winked and we both panted from all the running.

We laughed our asses off as we reached my motorcycle. And we drove back to the front of Gwen's house by 10:55pm.

I parked in front of her gateway as she slipped off and started walking towards the door. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto my lap.

"What? No thank you? Or goodnight? Or a kiss?" I smirked.

"Um, how about, no." She glared.

"Oh? You didn't have a good time then?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Riding on a death machine, sneaking into a movie, getting caught, being chased by a security dude and sacrificing my skittles? No, no I didn't."

"Oh really? Funny, cause I thought you had plenty fun when we watched the awesome movie, ate all the delicious snacks, laughed as hard as we could after dodging that guard."

She finally lost her glare and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right; I guess it wasn't all that bad."

"So, how about that goodnight kiss?" I winked.

"Uhmm, no."

"Aw, c'mon, babe. You owe me one anyways, remember?"

She jogged her memory back 2 hours ago.

* * *

**.::FLASHBACK::.**

"_Here," he passed me a 20 dollar bill, "you go get the food, I'll take care of the tickets." _

"_I have money with me ya know. I can pay for the food." I said._

"_Consider it...your treat. Besides, I'm the one who asked you out." he smirked._

"_No Duncan, I ca—" _

"_Okay, fine, you take the money and buy food, but you'll owe me. Okay?" he negotiated. _

"_Fine." I smiled and went to get the food._

**.::END FLASHBACK::.**

* * *

"Oohhh, riiight..." she remembered.

"So? Kiss?" I asked, puckering my lips.

She smiled.

YES!

She put both her hands below my jaw and closed her eyes as I closed mine, both leaning in. But instead of placing her lips onto mine, she hurried her lips to my right cheek and kissed it softly.

"Aw, what?" I asked disappointed as she pulled away.

She giggled.

"That's all you get, for now." She smirked and walked back into her house.

Before she opened the door, she shot me a wink, and then walked in.

_Well, atleast that's a start._

**[A/N: HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS! That was THE longest chapter I've EVER made! These things get longer by each chappy huh? 3,268 words baby! Whoop! Whoop! Anyhow, make sure to review and give me your opinion!]**


	5. Day 3- Fancy!

**_READ ME!  
_**[A/N: Won't say much. Just a heads up, I'm working on a brand new story. When this story gets up to 7 chapters, I'll post the new one. Any story ideas, PM me! It'd be _really_ helpful guys!]  
**_CONTINUE!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so the date didn't go as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, it was alright...for a first date. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm going on a second date with the guy! Though...it wouldn't be that bad... ugh! What am I saying?! _

_I think he's finally gotten to me. But I'm not gonna show that, atleast not yet. I know what kind of guy he is. I mean, come on, isn't it obvious. He thinks I'm all hooked into him just because I gave him a small peck on the cheek. That was because I owed him that! Ya know, for buying me popcorn. Well get this, I DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, like him! _

_But the thing that I don't really get is, why do LeShawna and Bridgette hate him so much? Honestly, he doesn't seem so bad; maybe just a bit full of himself, but not an arrogant jerk. He's okay...I don't 'like' like him, but I don't hate him. Maybe just in the middle, I dislike him. Yeah, let's stick to that. _

_If he asks me on a second date, I'll say no. Okay, I want to say yes...but I'm not gonna be another one of his girls who he sleeps with and dumps. I think he needs to learn a lesson. And I'm more than willing to be the one to teach him that. _

_That's all for now, details later. Bye! xox _

_-Gwen_

* * *

After I finished writing my long rant in my secret diary, I flopped back onto the bed. I was a Sunday evening. Ya know, the day where your family take the day off work and you have a family meal together? Well, unlucky for me, I don't have any family.

Sure, aunt Saphy and LeShawna treated me like I'm their own daughter, but that wasn't the case. I actually miss my parents. I sometimes wonder why they left me in the doorstep of an orphanage, like some cliché movie... but hey! I have people to take care of me, so I'm good.

It still bugs me that my life wasn't exactly how I planned. I always wanted to have a mom, a mom who cares for me, listens to me, and loves me. A dad, a dad who works weekdays but takes the day off every Sunday to watch the football game and eat dinner with his family. And a brother, an annoying goofy brother who I pick fights with all the time, but end up loving him anyways.

But that's the reality of life, you never get what you want and you don't expect what's going to happen next. LeShawna's dad left her when she was little too. But luckily, she had her mom who was there to take care of her. And I came along just to fill the family.

As I was deep in thought, my bedroom door creaked open, and in walked LeShawna and aunt Saphy, all dressed up in matching shiny, shimmery, and sparkly outfits.

"Girl, you sure you don't wanna come to the party with us? It's gonna be alotta fun!" LeShawna beamed.

"No thanks. Me and parties don't really mix..." I said, sitting up.

"Are you sure, babycakes? You gonna be okay home alone?" Aunt Saphy asked concerned.

"I'm going to be fine. I can handle myself." I smiled at her.

"Well, okay. We'll be home at 11:30pm sharp!" she smiled back.

"Okay."

"Oh and don't be going out anywhere! It's dangerous!" she added.

"Okay." I repeated.

"And make sure to lock the doors and windows in case of robbery!" she added, again.

"Okay! Okay! I get it aunty! I'll be careful." I giggled.

She sighed and replied, "I know, sugar, I just care about chu, that's all." She smiled a weak smile.

"I know." I smiled back.

"Okay! Well c'mon LeShawna! We gonna be late!" she said, rather loudly, and dragged LeShawna off as she waved at me.

I waved back at her. In about a few minutes, I heard the main door downstairs slam loudly. I take it that they had left. I collapsed back on the bed and sighed of boredom.

"What to do, what to do." I muttered to myself. "Damn, I wish someone good would call me right now." I said again to myself.

Almost instantaneously, my phone buzzed on the bedside table. Happily, I picked up the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Hey babe." said a flirtatious voice.

I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

_Dammit lord, I said for someone GOOD to call!_

I thought to myself and replied back to Duncan. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" I said rather harshly in a monotone.

"Just wanted to talk. You busy?"

"Nope, just bored. You?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking bout you."

"Oh reeeealllyyy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep. So you're aunt home?"

"Nope."

"Uncle?"

"Nope."

"LeShawna?"

"Nope."

"Anyone?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Well in that case, I'll see you in 45 minutes." He said. I could just sense him smirking on the other line.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Oh, for our second date." He replied.

"No! No! No! Duncan I can't—" I tried saying but he interrupted me.

"Great! So I'll see you in 45! Bye!" he rushed. "Oh and a little bit of advice, wear something fancy!" he added in an oddly deeper voice.

"NO DUNCAN WAIT!" I yelled at the phone but it was too late, he already hung up.

"God dammit." I muttered to myself and jumped off the bed to find something to wear.

"He said something fancy, didn't he? I can do fancy. But I need to make myself look less...gothic. Oh gosh, this is gonna be harder than I thought." I said to myself in the mirror and got to work.

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

I was at my house playing Fifa13 with Geoff, DJ and Tyler. We would've invited Trent but then, he has songs to write. What a fag, huh?

"So how'd the first date go man?" Geoff asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"It went cool. We snuck into the movie, I bought her junk food, we ran away from the security guy and I drove her home." I said and he immediately pause the game and faced me.

"DUDE! That's not how it's meant to be!" he exclaimed.

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"You're meant to be a gentleman and treat her all special and all!" Tyler exclaimed as well.

"Yea! Momma always said, you gotta treat a lady right to gain her trust." DJ added.

"Well she actually enjoyed it, for your kind information." I defended myself.

"Well, did she kiss you?" Geoff asked.

"Yes!" I yelled. They looked at me with the 'really, Duncan? Really?' look. "Okay, fine, so she didn't."

"That's what I thought!" Tyler smirked.

"So what, man? What am I meant to do?!" I sighed.

"Call her dude. Ask her out and make it fancy this time." DJ patted my shoulder.

"I'll call her...but it is not gonna be a fancy date, I'll tell you that." I got my phone out and dialled her number.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Hey babe." I said in flirtatious voice.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she said quiet harshly.

"Just wanted to talk. You busy?" I asked.

"Nope, just bored. You?" she asked back.

Geoff motioned me to tell her something romantic. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking bout you." I said and he gave me thumbs up.

"Oh reeeealllyyy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yep. So you're aunt home?"

"Nope."

"Uncle?"

"Nope." the boys smirked.

"LeShawna?"

"Nope." Their smirk grew bigger and so did mine.

"Anyone?"

"Nuh-uh." By now we were ginning to the limit.

"Well in that case, I'll see you in 45 minutes." I said and smirked.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Oh, for our second date." I replied.

"No! No! No! Duncan I can't—" she tried saying but I interrupted her.

"Great! So I'll see you in 45! Bye!" I rushed and told her. Then DJ snatched the phone out of my hand and said "Oh and a little bit of advice, wear something fancy!"

I wonder if she noticed how the voice grew deeper.

"NO DUNCAN WAIT!" I heard her yell but Tyler grabbed the phone and hung up.

"Great! Now to get you ready!" DJ smirked.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I can get myself ready." I said and got up.

"Oh? And what exactly are you gonna wear?" Geoff asked.

"Jeans and hoodie? What else?" I replied.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! We gotta get you into something fancier! Come with me!" DJ said and dragged me away.

* * *

**45 MINUTES LATER AT 8:30PM**

* * *

"Okay dude! You look great!" Tyler said looking at what I was wearing.

"Great. Can I go now?" I loosened my tie and motioned out of the door.

"Wait, what are you picking her up in?" Geoff asked.

"Motorcycle? What else?"

"Nope, not fancy enough. Take a car." He said.

"I don't HAVE a car. And my dad won't let me borrow his. So I'm stuck" I said.

He huffed and dug through his pockets and pulled out a set of keys.

"Here, take Jenna. And be careful!" he tossed me the keys.

"Jenna?" DJ asked.

"Yea, dudes! Jenna! My favourite car." He glared.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later. Any last piece of advice?" I asked before leaving.

"Act gentlemanly, be polite, treat her like a lady, and _don't_ be rude." DJ listed.

"Basically, just be the complete opposite of yourself." Tyler smirked.

"Guys, I don't know about this...it's too much effort." I sulked.

"Dude, we're just helping you out cuz we're your friends. If you don't wanna loose the bet and pay us 150 bucks each then you might wanna get on with the plan." Geoff explained.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I swear to god it was 100 bucks...not 150!" I shouted.

"Yeah, well, it was meant to be 5 days, not 7! So unless you wanna pay 450 dollars, you might wanna go pick her up." Geoff explained again.

"God dammit." I muttered and walked up to the car.

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

Okay! I'm all set. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a strapless crimson red dress (with a thin black belt) that ended above mid thigh and started quiet low. With that, I wore my black strappy high heels, which I hadn't worn before, and a black hand-purse with red studs. I kept the makeup simple. A bit of an eyeliner and mascara, bit foundation to make me look not so pale and a deep red lip-gloss. As for my hair, it was in loose curls which made it up to the length of my lower back.

Okay, so that is a bit much for a second date. But hey! He said fancy didn't he?! But whatever you say, I looked damn fine. The sexier I look, the more impatient he gets, and the more pleasure I get out of this whole 'winning me over' thing he's doing.

I heard the doorbell ring and I literally ran down the stairs. Hah, more like stumbled! Never try wearing 6 inch high heels. I'd be called lucky if I survived in these all night long.

Before opening the door, I fixed myself up a bit. Ya know, straightening my dress, fixing my curls, pulling the dress lower to show enough cleavage and all that stuff. I took a deep breath, put on a seductive smile and opened the door.

As I opened the door, I saw Duncan, leaning against the side of the door, wearing the same seductive smile that I was wearing. Oh and did I mention? He looked damn fine!

He was wearing a white button up dress shirt with the top 3 buttons undone and a loose black tie with it. Along with that, he wore plain black trousers and he was carrying a blazer. He still had his mowhawk but apparently, removed some of his piercings.

As I was almost drooling over how hot he looked, it seemed that he was doing the same. Duncan snapped me out of my thought by whistling.

"Daaaaaamn Gwen. You clean up good," he winked.

"I could say the same for you." I replied as I walked outside and shut the door behind me. We walked up to the front gate and I realised that instead of his motorcycle, there was a car. "Wow, no motorcycle? What's the big occasion?"

"Oh, ya know, I'd like to make second dates special." he opened the door for me.

"Shouldn't that be the first date?" I mocked and got inside the passenger seat.

"I told you, I don't like to play by rules." He smirked and got inside.

"So where we going?" I asked as he closed the door and sat in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Oh, you'll see." He said as we drove off. "Just out of curiosity, you speak French?"

"Sort of...why?" I asked trailing off.

"You'll find out soon enough." He smirked.

"Should I be scared...?" I asked trailing off again.

"Nope."

* * *

**::15 MINUTES LATER AT A FRENCH RESTAURANT:: **

* * *

We exited the car and he led me into the restaurant. As I walked in, my eyes were almost bugging out. It was so...elegant! And so unlike something Duncan would do. But, I'm not complaining, the place looked amazing!

"Whoa, Duncan... this is... whoa..." I struggled to find words.

"I know." He muttered.

**Duncan's POV- **

Holy fucking crap.

Geoff said he booked us a restaurant that he and Bridgette usually go to, and he warned me that it was a bit fancy. This is WAY more than just 'a bit' fancy. And it looks super expensive O.O

As we walked in, waiter with a French moustache strolled up to us with a tray in his hand.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" he asked in a thick accent.

"Uhh, yes, we have a reservation...?" I trailed off.

"Let me check. What name did you reserve as?" he asked.

"Mr and Mrs Carter." I spoke and I saw Gwen give me a death glare from the corner of my eyes.

"Ahh! Right this way!" he guided us to a table in the balcony. "I will be right back with your orders." And with that, he left and shut the door behind him.

"What the hell?! Mr and Mrs?! What was that all about?!" she whisper-yelled.

"Hey, don't blame me. It was the only way we could get a balcony table." I winked.

"About that...why so romantic all of a sudden?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Aw I'm sorry. You want me to be a jackass again?" I asked in a baby voice, batting my eye lashes.

"Oh shut up. Anyways, this place is nice. And it looks really expensive...how'd you afford it?" she asked again.

"Wow, you sure do ask a lot of questions. But I have my ways." Just as I finished talking, the waiter came back with the menus.

"What would you both like for starters?" he asked, still not losing his accent.

"I'll have the...uh...uhhmm..." I hesitated and Gwen interrupted me.

"Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à commander. Revenir après un certain temps, s'il vous plaît. " Gwen said in French. The waiter nodded and left the balcony.

"What did you order?" I asked.

"Nothing. I told him to come back after a while." She explained. "Duncan, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong. Why would you say that?" I stuttered unconvincingly.

"I can see you're not comfortable with this whole fancy restaurant thing. We can just go somewhere else if you'd prefer." She smiled.

"No! No! I'm absolutely fine. Aren't you?" I asked.

"It's okay. But fancy isn't really my forte. And you don't look okay to me..." she said and I scratched my neck.

"You noticed?"

"Haha I'm not blind, idiot. Let's just sneak out and grab a bite at McDonalds?" she smiled and I smiled back.

"Cool. But how are we gonna sneak out?" we both looked around the place.

"Here!" she pointed. "We'll climb the pipes in the parking lot and drive off in your car. Now hurry before the waiter comes back!"

And so we did. We descended down the pipe, snuck in my car and drove to McDonalds. We went to the drive through and orders 2 big Macs, 2 coke, chips and McFlurrys. After pigging out on the burgers, I drove Gwen home. It was quite late. 11:10 to be exact. As I was driving, I saw Gwen sleeping in the passenger seat and chuckled to myself. Damn, she looked cute.

But I didn't want her to fall asleep in my car. So I'd have to carry her inside. Plus, I don't even know when her aunt's coming back home. While keeping my eyes on the road, I gently shook Gwen's shoulder. Nope, still no flinching.

"Psst! Gwen! Get up! We're almost home!" I hissed to her.

I saw her cringe a bit and sit up slowly. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before realising that she was in a car with me.

"Mmmm, where are we?" she asked looking around.

"We areee..." I waited before parking my car outside her house gate. "Home." I smiled.

"What's the time!?" she panicked.

I checked my watch and said, "It's 11:15. What time is your aunt gonna be home?"

"11:30." She yawned and opened the door to get out but her heel slipped and she fell back onto the seat again.

"Whoa there!" I said and got out of the car to help her out.

"I'm fiiinne," she whined as I gently pulled her out of the car.

"Nooo, you're still half asleep. Come on, let's get you inside." I walked her up to the front porch and by then she was wide awake. "Well, here we are."

"Yep...Here we are." She fiddled with her keys in her hand. "Thanks for the date...it was nice." She smiled.

"Oh please. I don't see what's so great about McDonalds." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe the part where we were together. And, plus, if we stayed at the French restaurant, I'd probably fall asleep of boredom." She giggled and I joined her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I had a nice time." I smiled.

"Me too." We stood there awkwardly for a while.

* * *

**Gwen's POV- **

* * *

Nothing happened. We just stood there in a discomfited atmosphere. Isn't this the part where we're meant to kiss? I mean, it's not like I _want_ him to kiss me... but that's what's meant to happen, right?

We both knew what we had to do but none of us made the first move. We just stood there in silence. It was about 3 minutes later that I gave up hope.

"Well, uh, I should get inside...before aunt saphy get's in. I'll see ya later Duncan..." and I turned around to face the door and untangled my keys from my fingers.

"Wait..." I heard Duncan say.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to find him way closer than he was before. He slid his hands down to my waist and mine automatically found its way to his cheeks. I looked into his eyes then closed my own and he did the same. We both leaned towards each other and pressed our lips together.

It wasn't one of those rough and aggressive kisses. No, it was more soft and comforting. We broke off after a while. I bit my bottom lip, trying my best not to smile like a fool.

"That was nice." I smiled.

"I know, I know. I'm an awesome kisser." He smirked.

"Oh please, you weren't _that_ good." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm glad to know that you think I am." He winked.

"I didn't say that." I glared at him.

"You said that I weren't _that_ good. So what? I was _slightly_ good?" he smirked.

"ANYWAYS!" I said changing the subject. "I gotta go before LeShawna and her mom gets back."

"Okay, last goodbye kiss?" he asked.

"Hey, don't push it." I warned.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Please?" he begged.

And before I could answer, I heard aunt saphy's car from across the road.

"Shit! Duncan! You have to go now! NOW!" I yelled and pushed him to his car and waved as he drove off. I noticed LeShawna's car coming towards the house and literally sprinted into the house.

I took of my high heels and ran upstairs carrying them in my hand. I locked my bedroom door, not bothering to turn the lights on, and put the shoes in my closet then jumped onto my bed.

I could hear the door swing open downstairs and the stairs creaking. Shit! Someone was coming up here! I got the duvet and pulled it over my head.

My door clicked open and in walked aunt saphy. I pretended to snore to prove that I was actually asleep, when I wasn't.

"Aww, she went to sleep early. Good for her." She whispered and shut the door behind her as she left.

"LESHAWNA GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF THE TOILET! I NEED TA PEE!" I heard her yell down the hallway.

I took the duvet out of my face and thought about the date. Was I really falling for this guy?

* * *

**[A/N: And that was this week's chapter! Wow! These get longer by the chapter! I dunno if I'm gonna do these weekly but I hope you liked it. Give me story ideas! And I love your reviews! Keep em up! That's what gets me to write more. Till next time!] **


	6. Day 4- Beach Day

**[A/N: Sorry for the long chapter! I'm tryna fit each date into 1 chapter. Or it might get too confusing, know what I mean? Anyhow! Enjoy the story!]**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

* * *

I woke up this morning at 7am sharp. And for me, that's like a miracle! But it wasn't intentional, trust me. It was the sun! Damn. It was like 30 degrees out there. I got up, got in the shower and rushed downstairs. Welcoming me was my mother, sipping her usual morning coffee.

"Morning Sweetheart! What are you doing up so early?" she greeted and asked.

"Uhh, school mom. Remember?" I sarcastically asked and she replied with a laugh.

"Honey, did you forget? It's your half-term holiday!" she smiled big.

"Wait, so I got up this morning early of once, for NO reason?! Dammit. And now I can't even go back to bed." I sulked like a 2 year old and flopped onto the couch.

"Well! It's a nice sunny day! Go out! Have fun! Don't just sit at home in front of the TV all day!" my mother nagged.

"Oh yeah? Where should I go then?" I asked, not removing my eyes from the TV.

"It's a fine day to go to the beach! Invite a couple of your friends and go Brighton Beach why don't you?" she said all cheery. I looked at her.

"Ya know mom, that's actually not a bad idea." I said and ran up the stairs into my bedroom. I shut the door, got my phone out, and 4way called Tyler, Geoff and DJ.

"Guys! Half-term, sunny day, amazing weather! You know what this means?!" I rhetorically asked. "Dude! We should totally go to the beach!" Geoff read my mind. "That wouldn't be half bad, man. I got some wild surf moves I'm been dying to try out!" Tyler added as we chuckled.

"I'm sure we'd all like to see you wipe out Tyler, but I think we should invite the ladies." I suggested. "And by ladies he means Gwen." DJ added teasing. "Speaking of Gwen! How'd the fancy date go last night?!" Geoff asked. "It didn't happen." I said.

"WHAT?!" They shouted all at the same time. "What the fuck is wrong with you man?! You chickened out at the last minute?!" They hollered all the same time.

"Guys! Calm down. We did go on a date. But it wasn't fancy, that's all." I explained. "Dude! I specifically told you to take her out on a fancy date and I said it for a reason. You'll never get further with her if you don't do something special!" Geoff complained.

"Uhh, for your kind information, she seems to LIKE our crazy dates. And yes, I did get far with her." I bragged. "Did you sleep with her?" Tyler asked. "Well...no...We just kissed..." I shamefully said. "Exactly!" they said at the same time. "Any other options other than fancy?" I asked.

"Flirtation and seductiveness." Geoff said in an 'as a matter of fact' voice. "I can do that. But when?" I asked. "TODAY! Invite her and LeShawna to the beach with us! Perfect chance to get it on!" Tyler exclaimed. "Okay, fine, you text Bridgette and LeShawna while I ask Gwen." I finally said and hung up and begun to text Gwen.

[Hey Babe. You busy? ;)]

**{Don't call me babe -.-}**

[Why not? Forgot about our little kiss already? I haven't. ;)]

**{One kiss doesn't mean we're dating. I got caught up in the moment, k? We are NOT a couple.}**

[Sure, sure, whatever you say ;)]

**{Duncan, I'm serious. LeShawna will kill me if she find out I was with you last night.}**

[Ohhh, so you're scared of LeShawna, huh? Don't worry babe, I got your back ;)]

**{Shut the fuck up. You're still an asshole. -.-}**

[Ouch. You hurt my feelings. D':]

**{Good! Now what did you text for?}**

[I was just gonna invite you to come to the beach with us. Interested?]

**{Hmm, lemme think...}**

[It'll be fun ;) and you could use the heat considering your pasty skin]

{**Aha after that little comment, hell no!}**

[Aww c'mon! I was just kidding! You're totally hot with pale skin ;)]

**{Whatever. I'm still not going.}**

[Cool, I'll see you at the beach!] 

**{I said I'm not going -.-}**

[We'll see about that ;) See ya there!]

**{Fine. But don't look disappointed when you can't find me there. Cuz I'm not going.}**

[Sure, sure.]

**{I hate you -.-}**

[I luv ya too xoxo] 

**{Uffhh!}**

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

* * *

**{Uffhh!}**

I texted back, ending the conversation, and threw my phone on my bed.

_What were you thinking?! Going on 2 dates with him and then kissing him?! Are you out of your mind?!_

I scolded myself for my childish behaviour. Just as I finished off my thoughts, my door swung open, revealing a usually cheerful LeShawna. She was talking on the phone. "Uh huh, yeah, kay, I'll ask." She momentarily took the phone off her ear and placed her unoccupied hand over the speaker. "Hey Gwen, you got plans today?" she asked me.

I thought back to Duncan's offer of going to the beach. Then replied, "Not that I know of, no. Why?" I asked but she ignored my question and got back on the phone. "Yeah, she's coming." She spoke. "Wait! Coming where?!" I asked again and she ignored me, again. "Kay, we'll see ya'll there. Right, later." And with that she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked as LeShawna grinned from ear to ear. "Bridgette." She replied as I took a seat on my bed. "Oh, what'd she say?" I asked.

"She invited us to join her somewhere!" she exclaimed excitedly. "And where is that?" I asked again. "Can't tell. It's a surprise!" she leaped with joy.

"Aw come on! Tell me already!" I whined.

"Nope. Bridgette and a couple of her friends invited us to join them. She told me not to tell you, ya know, so that it's a surprise!" she went over to my closet. "Now get out of here!" she ordered.

"Uhhmm, you do know this my room right?" I rhetorically asked.

"I know. But I have to pack your bag since ya don't know where you're going. So you don't pack nufin you're not gonna wear. Now scoot!" she shooed me out of the room.

"Alright! Alright! This better be worth the surprise." I muttered and fled my room as LeShawna locked the door.

* * *

**::10 MINUTES LATER::**

* * *

I sat on the couch when I heard LeShawna walk down the stairs. She was holding a mini pink suitcase in one hand and another mini leopard print one in the other. She placed them beside the sofa and sighed of relief.

"Suitcases? What are they for?" I asked and turned my body towards her.

"Oh, nufin, just what we need for the day!" she beamed.

"Which one is mine?"

"The pink one." She beamed again.

"Pink? Really? Out of all the suitcases I have, you picked the PINK one?!" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! You like the singer 'P!nk' so why not? And plus, I couldn't find any other mini ones." She winked.

"Why are they mini anyways?" I flooded her with another question.

"We only need it for the day. Now shut the hell up with the questions and get your tight butt upstairs and change!" she pulled me off the sofa and pushed me up the stairs.

"What am I meant to wear?!" I yelled as she pushed me.

"I laid an outfit out for ya on the bed! Just wear that!"

* * *

**::30 MINUTES LATER IN THE CAR::**

* * *

**LeShawna's POV-**

**[A/N: I dunno how to say everything like LeShawna does. Ya know, ghetto like... So I'll just describe stuff and say the thoughts as normal but make the speeches all ghetto. Kay?] **

We sat in my mother's car with me and Gwen in the backseat and my mom in the driver's seat. I had my iPod on with headphones in my ears bursting out loud music. Gwen was constantly tapping her foot with impatience. It was bothering me a little but it got worse.

I pulled the headphones out of my ear and faced Gwen. "Girl what's your problem?! Can't a sista listen to some music in peace?!" I yelled.

"Well I'm sorry but I hate surprises! Just tell me where we're going, dammit!" she yelled back, facing me.

"Girls! Both of you, calm dafuq down!" my mother yelled at both of us. She was comfortable swearing of front of me and Gwen. What can I say, Nigerian moms. But when we had friends over, she put on this ridicules British accent for some strange reason.

"Trust me, if I could, I would." I said to Gwen in a calm voice.

"What do you mean 'if you could you would'?" she asked.

"Bridgette told me to swear not to tell ya. Apparently Geoff said that it's gonna be a surprise." I said again, air quoting at 'surprise'.

For some reason, that made her eyes go wide. "Geoff's gonna be there?" she questioned.

"Yeah." I replied. "Anyone else?" she asked in a worried tone. "Hmm, I dunno. She didn't tell me no more. Just that Geoff told her." I said. "Uhhmm, LeShawna, by any chance, are we going to—" she began but I interrupted.

"Girl, I can't tell you no more or imma give the surprise up. So shut up and wait!" I said, pissed, and put my headphone back on. She sighed and turned her head to the car window, looking through it.

* * *

**::1 HOUR LATER IN THE CAR::**

* * *

_"Hmm? Where am I?" I questioned myself as I scanned my surrounding. It was dark and there were many shining dots which looked a lot like stars. There was a gentle breeze and the atmosphere was warm. I looked down to my feet. I was on a cloud, literally. _

_There was no ground underneath me, just white fluff. I couldn't see the bottom. I looked to the right and saw a big mirror. I was changed. My skin was slightly tanned, not so pale, but a cream colour. My hair was long, up to my lower back. And I was wearing a loose and I was bare feet. _

_What the hell was going on?!_

_I walked closer to the mirror, looking strangely at my reflection. That's when I saw someone fading in the picture. I couldn't make out the shape, it was a blur. "Gwen..." a guy's voice said. Okay, so it was a guy. The guy walked closer towards me and the mirror, close enough for me to make out who it was. _

_"Duncan...?" I asked. He smirked in response. By now, he was right behind me. I didn't turn around; I just saw his reflection in the mirror. He got my hair and moved it to my left shoulder, leaving my right shoulder bare. He leaned down and lightly kissed my shoulder. I gasped as his arms draped around my waist. He planted little kisses, each one drawing closer to my neck. _

_I closed my eyes in ecstasy. After a few moments, I got into the whole thing and span around to kiss Duncan. However, when I turned around, he was gone. "Duncan...? Duncan...!" I yelled and searched to find him. "Duncan where are you?!" I yelled louder._

_I heard something calling my name, it was him. "Gwen...Gwen..." it spoke. His voice slowly turned into a woman's voice. "Gwen...Gwen! Wake up Gwen...Wake up!" _

* * *

I gasped and sat up straight on the car seat to find aunt saphy already out of the car and LeShawna sitting beside me, shaking my arm. "Ahh, so you're finally awake!" LeShawna sighed of ease.

I scratched my hair and rubbed my eyes. "Mmmm, where are we?" I murmured and noticed the wide grin on LeShawna's face. "We're here!" she screeched of happiness.

I flashed a faint smile and opened the car door to get out of the car. I closed my eyes as the warm breeze hit me, quite like how it was during my little dream. I smelt the air, it smelt oddly like barbecue and sand. I started getting a bit worried. Just then, the sound of seagulls squawking just confirmed all my worried thoughts. I opened my eyes to see the beach.

Yellow sand and beautiful crystal clear blue water. If it weren't for Duncan, I would leap with joy like a 5 year old, just like what LeShawna was doing.

"The beach?! You brought me to THE BEACH?!" I yelled and heard the seagulls screeching and flying away.

"I know right! I knew you'd be happy!" LeShawna said, obviously not getting the hint. "Now come on! Let's get changed!" she dragged me away and waved at aunt saphy as she drove off in the distance.

Before I even got the chance to say a word to her, she yanked me into the girl's changing rooms. "Okay, we have 10 minutes to get changed and head over to the beach where we'll meet up with the others." She said and handed me the pink mini suitcase.

I silently walked into one of the stalls and opened my suitcase to find;

1) A matching bikini top and bottom with the colours blue, dark blue and white mixed in.  
2) Denim light blue ripped shorts.  
3) Pair of white gladiator sandals.  
4) A pair of Aviators designer sunglasses that she never knew she had.  
5) A bottle of Nivea sun cream lotion.  
6) A Cherry Chap Stick lip balm.  
7) My iPod.  
8) A collection of _'Cosmo'_ magazines that she didn't own.  
9) An inflatable volley ball.  
10) A bottle of Sun tan lotion.  
11) A purse full of money.  
12) A purple beach towel.  
13) A Waterproof camera.

My eyes grew wide in shock! The suitcase didn't seem so mini thinking it could fit 12 items! "LeShawna!" she yelled through the cubicle.

"Yeah girl?!" she yelled back through the other cubicle.

"What the hell is this?! What did you pack?!" I yelled again.

"All the necessities!"

"What do you mean?! How is Cosmo magazine and sun tan lotion a necessity?!"

"You'll need the magazine when you're bored and your pale skin will go pink without a tan! And no biggie, girl, it's not like it's gonna go all golden brown. Just maybe a little light peach or olive."

"Uffhh! Sometimes you're just too much." I sighed and put everything back in the suitcase.

"I know I know! Now get your butt into that sexy bikini!" she giggled and I giggled back.

I put on my bikini top and bottom. The top had a wrap around the back and the straps were a halter shape. I tied the bikini strap from the back and slipped into the bottom. Next I wore my denim shorts over the bottom, just to make it look more presentable. I wore my white gladiator sandals and put my shades on my head and into my hair. I put everything back into the suitcase and exited the changing room with LeShawna by my side.

"Ready?" she asked. "Let's go." I replied and we went off to the beach.

* * *

**::AT THE BEACH::**

* * *

We walked across the beach towards the blue waters. "Okay, Bridgette texted me saying we should meet her and Geoff near the middle of the coast." LeShawna said and flicked through her phone.

"Hah, more like meet her, Geoff and _Duncan_ on near the middle of the coast." I muttered to myself but apparently it was loud enough for LeShawna to hear.

"What'd you mean?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her phone to search for directions.

"Okay LeShawna, I know I should've told you this a long time ago but...me and Duncan went out again last night..." I said as quickly as possible. She immediately stopped and faced me.

"YOU WHAT?!" She yelled for everyone to hear. I carried on walking, dragging the suitcase along with me.

"I know I know! I never should've done it! But he didn't give me a chance to reject him! I never should've answered that call. I never should've answered that text. I never should've gone on that date. And I never should've kissed him!" I yelled in frustration before realising what I had just blurted out.

"You KISSED him?!" LeShawna asked yelling and pulled me back so I'd face her. "Gwen I specifically told you NOT to—"

"Hey guys!" Bridgette greeted us and interrupted LeShawna. Thank god! I leaped in front of Bridgette and hugged her tight.

"Bridgette! It's _great_ to see you!" I hugged her and turned around so her back was facing LeShawna. _"We'll talk about this later."_ I mouthed to LeShawna. She wasn't okay with the idea but she didn't wanna spoil the fun so she put on a fake smile.

"Uhh, it's great to see you too Gwen!" Bridgette said and pulled away to take a good look at me. "And wow! You look ah-mazing! You too LeShawna!" she smiled at LeShawna and she fake smiled back.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself!" LeShawna said back.

"Thank you! Now come on! Our stuff is set up back there!" she said and pointed to an area far away. We walked with her.

* * *

**::AT THE BEACH SPOT::**

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

I lay back on the deckchair, sunbathing with my sunglasses on, sipping on a can of soda. "Dude, you sure Gwen's gonna make it?" DJ asked, setting up the picnic. I sighed. "I don't know man."

"Well what did she say this morning when you texted her?" Geoff asked.

"She said that there's no way in hell she's gonna come." I took another sip of the soda. "But I bet you that she'll come." I smirked.

"I don't know man; Gwen kinda seems determined when she says things. I don't think she'll be here." Tyler added. I turned around in my deckchair to face him.

"Oh? How much you wanna bet?" I raised my eyebrow suggestively.

"10 bucks says she's not gonna come." Tyler offered.

"15 bucks say she's gonna come _and_ she's gonna look hot." I offered.

"Deal." He said as we both smirked and shook hands.

"Hey guys! Look who showed up!" we heard Bridgette yelling from far away. We turned to our left to find Bridgette walking towards us with LeShawna and _Gwen_. They walked closer and stood in front of us.

"Well hello there LeShawna." I grinned as she scoffed. I turned to Gwen and lowered my sunglasses to give her a wink. "Gwen." I greeted.

"Jackass." She greeted back. I faced Tyler and mouthed. "You owe me 15 bucks."

LeShawna and Bridgette sat on the beach blanket along with DJ and Geoff. Tyler went over to a group of girls and tried to flirt with them. Gwen sat on the deckchair beside mine and opened her mini suitcase that she had. Hmm, it was pink, never really thought it would be her colour.

She got out her sun tanning lotion and started rubbing it on her pale legs. She obviously caught me staring at her like a paedophile so she rotated her head to face me. I smirked at her. She just gave me a dirty glare and went back to applying the sun tanning lotion all over her body. After that, she got out her iPod, and plugged the headphones in her ears while reading some chick magazine.

* * *

**::30 MINUTES LATER::**

* * *

The sun was almost setting in the light blue sky. I could hear the wave's crash by the sand. I checked the time to see that it was already 3 in the afternoon. By now, I was completely relaxed. Mom was right, beach was a good idea. Only bad thing was that I was getting no action with Gwen! I only have 3 more days to sleep with her. And this silently flirting was getting me nowhere. So far, all we've done in 4 days was a light kiss.

I needed to step up. But how? I looked over at Gwen to see that she was hooked in on the magazine. Who knew she would one of those Cosmo addict? I smiled to myself.

Geoff saw me staring at her and said, "Hey Duncan. Can I talk to you for a second, man?" I looked over at him. "Uhh, yeah, sure, let's go." I got off the deckchair and headed somewhere else with Geoff.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?! Just staring at her?! How's that gonna get you anywhere?!" he yelled at me and because we were far away from the others, they couldn't hear us.

"I have no clue what to do man!" I yelled back.

"Oh C'MON! You're meant to be the school's biggest player! You slept with more than 3 quarters of the whole school's girls! Why can't you do it this time?!"

"Because she's not that easy!"

Geoff gave up and sighed. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I know man."

I sighed back. "What am I suppose to do? We need a plan!" I thought hard and so did Geoff.

After a minute of two, his head shot up to look at me and he wore a smug grin on his face. His grin grew wider and he started clicking his fingers. "What?" I asked, half excited and half scared.

"I got it! The sun is nearly setting! It's the perfect time!" he exclaimed energized.

"Perfect time for what...?" I asked confused.

"For a romantic moment!" he put him arm around my shoulder and turned so we faced the ocean. "Listen, I'll take bridge and the others for ice-cream, leaving you both alone. You try to convince her to take a walk with you. And when you're walking along the beach near sunset, you compliment and sweet talk her. When she's all buttered up, that's when you make your move. Got it?" he asked after explaining the plot.

"I...think so." I reassured.

"Great!" he said and took his arm off my shoulder. "Then let's go!" and with that, we walked back to the others. "Hey guys! How about I buy ya'll ice-cream?" Geoff offered.

"That sounds awesome. Let's go! You in Gwen?" LeShawna asked.

"Naah, its fine. I think I'll just stay here and chill." Gwen said.

_YES!_ I thought to myself. The plan is working.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay here too." Tyler said. He wasn't aware of the plan, which can be trouble.

"Uhhmm, Tyler, I think you should go. Have an ice-cream!" I suggested.

"Na man, I'm cool." He lay back onto the blanket. I looked at the sky and saw that it was starting to turn a different colour. The sunset was close.

"Tyler, how about I save you those 15 bucks you owe me. Just go have an ice-cream." I advised.

"But—"

"JUST GET THE DAMN ICE-CREAM!" I shouted as he backed away.

"Alright. Alright. Chill dude." And he left with the rest of them, leaving me and Gwen alone.

I sat back on the deckchair and faced Gwen, hoping she'd notice me. She observed that I was staring but didn't make any eye contact, trying to avoid me. After a minute or two, it got on her nerves. She pulled the earphones out and shifted her body to face me.

"Can I help you?" she asked, clearly irritated. I smirked.

"You wanna take a walk with me?" I asked, avoiding her question.

"Hmm, how about no." She lay back on her chair.

"Fine. I guess I guess I'll just have to stare at you then." I continued to stare at her.

"Fine by me." She put her earphones back in. I knew she can't carry this on. She narrowed her eyes and peeked at me. I just winked at her.

She sighed and gave up. Taking the earphones back out of her ear, she faced me again. "Fine, but no funny business. Got it?" she ordered.

"Roger that." I saluted as we both got up and walked along the beach side by side.

I noticed how smoking hot she looked! With that sexy bikini and shorts that complimented her long legs so well. With her mid length silky hair reaching her back. And her olive skin and dark green eyes looking more perfect than ever. I sighed of hypnotism.

Breaking the awkward silence, I said, "Thought you weren't coming here. What changed your mind?"

"I didn't even know LeShawna was gonna bring me to the beach. If I knew she was, then I wouldn't have come."

"Ouch. Harsh! Didn't know you hated me that much babe." I pretended to be offended.

"Well I do. And don't call me babe." She glared and narrowed her eyes at me.

"How come you're so cold hearted all of a sudden? What happened to the girl who kissed me at her front porch last night?" I asked mockingly.

"Yeah, well, that girl realised what a damn fool she was and got over it. And that girl knows guys like you so that girl doesn't wanna be another one of his targets." She said quite seriously.

"Well that's a bit stereotypical. You haven't even got to know me yet. We've only been on 2 dates." I explained myself.

"Well there's more to me than you think too. I'm not a stereotypical goth." She explained too.

"That's a great idea, let's get to know each other better." I suggested.

"O...kay...what do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Let's do 21 questions." I recommended.

"Hmm, okay, favourite colour?" she asked.

"Green. Favourite food?"

"Home cooked. Favourite holiday site?"

"Hawaii. Favourite thing about me?" I sneakily asked.

"Hah, not applicable. Favourite band?"

"Papa Roach. Favourite horror flick?"

"Orphan"

"Ahaha that movie's absolutely shit." I laughed.

"No it's not! That movie was amazing for your kind information." She glared.

"Oh please, that movie had no spice or thrill in it. That's probably why you like it so much." I teased. She stopped dead in her tracks.

**Gwen's POV- **

Insulting my favourite movie? That got me creased. But saying that I have no spice and thrill pushed me to the limit. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned so I'd face Duncan.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me?" I asked in a threatening tone, breaking up the words.

He backed away with his hands in front of him for defence. "Whoa there gothica! I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you're gonna it now!" and with that, I started chasing after him like a psycho.

Boy, he could run! He ran all the way to the other end of the beach with me running after him. I wasn't gonna give up just like that. We sprinted to an area with no people. The sky was a shade of pink and purple as the sun was about to set.

As his pace slowed down, I took this golden opportunity and tackled him to the sandy ground. He was on the wet sand with him positioned under me.

"Aha! I win!" I said in between heavy breathing and pants.

"Not so fast sweetheart." He said and rolled on top of me, grabbing both my wrists and pinning them by my head. He leaned closer. "I think I win this one."

We stayed in that situation for a minute or so as our breathing slowed down. It was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. "Your eyes." I said, breaking the silence. "Your eyes are my favourite thing about you." I looked into his teal eyes.

He smiled in return. "Your lips. That's my favourite thing about you."

"Why?" I asked, getting breathless again as my heart pounded in my chest.

"They're so full...and soft...and warm..." he said, getting closer to my face until our noses touched. At this point, it felt like my heart was pumping so much blood that I was gonna burst. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad would you be if I kissed you right now?" he whispered.

"-100" I smirked as he smirked back, until he leaned down and fused our lips together.

I know it was wrong to do this, but with Duncan, it somehow felt right. It was a natural kiss, a gentle one like last night's. But that changed soon enough. As we continued to kiss, our tongues intertwined and it turned more into a makeout. His right hand guided to the back of my head and tangled a fist full of my hair in his hands. His left hand lightly stoked by bare sides. My hand reached for his bare chest, feeling his nicely sculpted abs as my other hand went for his mowhawk and tugged on it, pulling him closer to me.

I felt the urge to continue what was going on. So without thinking, I flipped over so I was on top of him, and straddled his torso. I kissed his jaw and left trails of kisses to his mouth and combined our lips back together. His hands travelled from my back to my ass and gave it a squeeze. I let out a gasp as he rolled back on top of me.

I wrapped my legs around his back pulling him down with his full body pressure on me. This time, his tongue literally attacked my neck, leaving obvious hickeys. "Mhhmm...Duncan..." I moaned as he continued. We would've continued further, if his phone didn't ring.

_Thank God! _

He got off of me and answered his phone. "What?!" he asked into the phone irritated. "Yeah, she's here. Yeah we're fine. What now?! But... Yeah okay. Fine. We'll head back." He spoke and shut the phone back. "We gotta go back." He said sadly and got off of me.

"O-oh...okay..." I said, also sadly, and got up. I fixed myself up, fixing my hair and sorting out my bikini + shorts. I started walking towards where the rest were when Duncan grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I span to him and was stopped by his chest. I looked up at him. "What?"

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked pretty bluntly.

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. "I'll...uh...I'll think about it." I said and tried to get out of his hands' grip which was tightly placed around my waist. "Duncan, let me go!" I ordered.

"Not until you say yes." He smirked.

"And what if I say no?" I struggled again.

"Then I'll willingly let you go." He said.

"Fine then, no." I said and he immediately loosened his grasp and let me go. I huffed and walked back to the others.

* * *

**::AFTER 5 MINUTES OF AWKWARD WALKING::**

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

She said no. She actually said no. I can't believe this!

We reached the others with Gwen by my side. Only Geoff was there, packing up the remaining beach blanket. Geoff looked at my gloomy expression and asked "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing man. Just a little tired." I lied.

"Oh well we're about to head home now so you're in luck. C'mon. All the stuff is already packed in the car. Hurry and get it the car you both." Geoff said.

"Actually, aunt saphy is driving me and LeShawna home so I'll just go with her." Gwen said.

"Oh, okay dudette. I'll see ya in school next week." And with that, Geoff left.

I couldn't just stand there and wait for Gwen to make a move. So I decided to say something and leave. "Well, uh, I should probably go." I said with fake sadness in my voice, hoping she'd feel sorry and say yes, and turned to leave.

"Hey Duncan?!" I heard her call from behind. I smirked to myself and turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked with the fake sadness again.

"I'll be your girlfriend." She smiled and I smiled back.

_YES! 4__th__ day and already a makeout plus a high status! I was SO gonna win this bet!_

* * *

**[A/N: And THAT was your extremely long chapter of the next story! Oh my god! This is like 5,369 words! I'm really pleased! Hope you didn't find it too boring or...dirty. Hey! It's rated T isn't it?! Well thanks for reading! Review!]**


	7. Day 5- Part 1- Eskimo Fart

**[A/N: Welcome! After this chapter, I'm thinking of releasing my new story called 'Welcome to the Family!' I'm not sure if I should do it so review and tell me what you think? But for now, enjoy another chapter of 'The New Chick!']**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

* * *

I woke up this morning. But something felt different. Something felt...good. I just don't know what it was. I removed the blanket off of me and slid out of bed. After stretching, I walked into my toilet to take a shower.

Wrapping a towel around myself after that hot shower, I walked out of the tub and faced the mirror, grabbing my hairdryer. Just then, there was a knock on my bathroom door. "Come in!" I yelled as the person entered.

It was LeShawna.

"Oh hey LeShawna. What's up?" I asked.

"Mah straightener is kinda broken. Mind if I borrow yours?" she asked.

"Sure thing. Just plug it in next to mine." I smiled and said as she walked in and shut the door behind her, standing by me and plugging in her straightener. I pressed the 'on' button on my hairdryer as it blew hot wind into my hair, drying it.

"So! Did you like the beach yesterday?!" LeShawna yelled on top of the hairdryer.

"Yeah! It was pretty relaxing!" I yelled back.

"Did Duncan bother you?! Cuz I can give him a piece of mah mine if ya want!" she yelled while straightening her hair.

"Naah! Just being his annoying self, trying to hit on me and all!" I yelled back while moving all by hair to my left shoulder to dry it properly.

"Hah! I know right! Good thing you stayed away from him!" LeShawna said and looked at me while smiling. But something wiped away that smile when she noticed something on the right side of my neck. "What's that?" she asked, putting her straightener down and switching it off.

"What's what?" I asked back as I finishing drying my hair off and turned off the hairdryer. I spread my hair over my right shoulder but LeShawna removed it to take a look of my right neck again.

"That!" I yelled pointing to my neck.

I looked in the mirror and leaned my right neck closer to see what she was pointing at. It was a purple hickey on the base of my neck.

Oh...now I realised why it felt so different this morning. Duncan is my boyfriend.

* * *

**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**

* * *

"_Really?" Duncan asked as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard._

"_Yep." I sighed and weakly smiled._

"_I mean...are you sure?" he asked confused._

"_Are you TRYING to change my mind?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_No! No! I just...didn't think you would give up that easy." He smirked._

"_Yeah, yeah. I didn't think so either. Turns out your not so bad." I rolled my eyes._

"_Hmm, thanks." He said and walked towards me. When he was right in front of me, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "So...you're now my certified girlfriend..." he trailed off._

"_Uhh-huuhh..." I trailed off as well. "And why do you not seem so satisfied?" I asked him._

"_Oh...I dunno...it just doesn't seem like it..." he sighed._

"_Well what'd you want me to do about it?" I glared._

"_Let's make it official." He smirked maliciously as fear began to grow in my eyes._

"_What do you m—" I started but before I could finish, Duncan dove into my neck, nipping and sucking at it, making me gasp. "D-Duncan?" I moaned._

"_Hmm?" he said, not removing himself._

"_W-what are y-you doing?!" I started to panic. He stopped for a second and whispered in my ear._

"_You'll see." And then went back to what he was doing. My hand tangled into the back of his hair and gripped onto it._

"_Duncan. S-stop!" I moaned out again, trying to get him off of me, but he didn't listen. _

_After a moment or so, he removed his head from my neck and licked his lips, staring at my neck. "There!" he mused to himself. _

"_What the hell was that?! Ugh! You creep!" I rubbed my neck, wiping off the places where he kissed. _

"_Hey, don't freak out. I just made our relationship official." He said and moved my hand from my neck._

"_What'd you mean?" I asked him. He pointed at my neck. I got a mirror out of my pocket and put it by my neck, showing me what he was pointing at. "A hickey?" I asked. _

"_Yep." He smirked. "The sign of our love."_

"_Hmm, interesting. Most guys would show the sign of their love to be something like...oh I dunno...a necklace, or a bracelet, or earrings." _

"_Well, babe, I'm not like most guys." He said and leaned forward to kiss me, but I pushed him away. "What's wrong?" he asked._

"_We can't do that in public. LeShawna might see us." I warned him._

"_So you wanna keep it a secret?" he asked._

"_Just until I come clean and tell her everything. Until then, we'll have to stay under a low profile." I said._

"_It can be our dirty little secret." He smirked._

* * *

**~*~FLASHBACK OVER~*~**

* * *

"Gwen, who the hell gave you that hickey?!" LeShawna yelled, snapping me out of my flashback.

"Oh...uhhmm...it's not a hickey..." I hesitated to answer her back.

"Hmm, let's see. It's purple and it's on your neck. Seems like a hickey to me! Did Duncan give you that?!" she yelled and asked me.

"What?! No! Uhhmm, it's not a hickey...it's a bruise!" the imaginary light bulb flickered inside my head. "Yeah! I got it on the beach when...um...I ran into a pole..." I answered.

"Oh okay!" she said and disappeared into her own room as I got out of the bathroom.

"God. That was close." I sighed to myself when my phone beeped. It was a text, from Duncan. I picked up my phone and read the text.

* * *

**[Guess who's the best boyfriend ever? ;)]**

{Well it sure ain't you.}

**[Oh please! You know you love me]**

{Suuure I do. You're gonna have to work harder than that to get me to love you babe.}

**[Huh, I thought I had you when we made out yesterday. Cuz you certainly seemed to enjoy it ;)]**

{Well, you thought wrong! Now what is it that makes you the best boyfriend ever? -.-}

**[Well I _was_ gonna tell you...but not with that attitude I won't -.-]**

{Oh c'mon. I didn't mean it. Tell me!}

**[Naah, never mind, forget it.] **

{Duncan, tell me. Now. -.-}

**[Nope. I'm good.]**

{Okay then. Bye.}

**[Alright! Alright! You know Escape The Fate is in town this today?]**

{They ARE?! NO WAY!}

**[Yep. And not only that. I got us 2 tickets to their concert, TONIGHT!]**

{You. Didn't!}

**[I sure did ;) Get ready at 9 tonight. We're gonna be out late;)]**

{Please -.- You're a sweetheart for getting those tickets but I can assure you that you most defiantly are _not_ gonna get laid tonight.}

**[We'll see about that ;) Be ready!]**

* * *

And with that last text, I shut my phone close. I can't BELIEVE he got Escape the Fate concert tickets! Those are like IMPOSSIBLE to get! O.O I can't wait until tonight!

Tonight...hmm...I have a feeling something isn't right...tonight...tonight...tonight...what's tonight?

Oh well! Better do something before tonight J

* * *

**::That Night At 8:30::**

* * *

"Annnd I'm ready!" I said to myself as I finished putting on the final coat of mascara. I wasn't afraid to dress all gothic tonight. I mean come on! Who wears casual preppy clothes to a rock concert?! Not me.

I was wearing black skinny ripped jeans, midnight blue loose top with some freaky abstract design on it, a black leather jacket with studs and my combat boots. For makeup, I had on: lots and lots of eyeliner, foundation, mascara and blue lipstick.

As I finished putting on my boots, I heard a knock on my door. "HANG ON!" I yelled and hurried up tying my shoe laces. I rushed to the door and opened it to find LeShawna, all dressed up.

"Whoa, girl! You look...hardcore..." she said with wide eyes.

"Hah I know right. I figured I haven't dressed like this for a while." I smiled and let her inside my room as she shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to get so dressed up. I mean, we're only going to Burger King." She said while sitting down.

"Burger King?" I asked and gave her a confused look. Her face changed into an angry expression. That's when I remembered why it didn't feel right to do something tonight. "Oh! Crap! LeShawna I totally forgot!" I panicked.

"Forgot? Then where are you going?!" she asked suspiciously.

"Ohh...uhhmm...I...I'm going to see a movie with...with...my friend!" I hesitated.

"Which friend?" she asked even more suspiciously.

"Which friend...? Oh...uh...Suzy." I said quickly without thinking.

"Suzy Silverman?!" she asked out of shock.

"Yep!" I beamed. "That's her! I promised to hang out today and go to the movies...sooo sorry LeShawna! I promise to make it up to you!" I begged for her forgiveness.

She seemed mad at me but soon her anger melted into a smile. "Alright. But next week, you're all mind. Got that?" she asked sternly.

"Roger, captain!" I saluted.

"Is something burning...?" she asked, sniffing the air.

I sniffed the air as well. What could be burning now? My eyes widened when I realised exactly what was on fire. "CRAP! MY HAIR STRAIGHTENER!" I yelled and zoomed into my bathroom.

"Need any help?!" I heard her yelled after me.

"Naah! Don't worry! I got this! It might take a while!" I yelled back and started fixing the straightener.

* * *

**LeShawna's POV- **

* * *

I sat on Gwen's bed as she went off into her bathroom to fix her straightener. She was taking a long time! I wonder if she's okay in there... I was gonna go after her and see if I can be of assistance when her phone buzzed on the bedside table.

_Well, she's not here. And it might be important. I'll just see who it is._

I thought to myself and reached for her phone. My eyes scanned the text message and saw the contact at the top, which read 'Duncan:)'.

_Huh, why would she put a smiley face after Duncan's contact name?_

I thought to myself again and began reading the text he had sent Gwen.

* * *

_**[Hey Babe. I'm almost at your house ;)]**_

* * *

"Ugh, what a pervert." I groaned and muttered to myself. I began to reply to the text, pretending to be Gwen.

* * *

_{Leave me alone, freak -.-}_

_**[Whooaa! What's with the coldness? What did I do now?]**_

_{Trick question. You never done nothing right in the first place -.-}_

_**[You're some kinda strange girl, you know that?] **_

_{And why's that, juvenile?}_

_**[One minute you make out with me and agree to be my girlfriend, and the next minute you get all cold hearted and tell me to get lost. What's up with that?]**_

_{One: I never made out with you! I only kissed you that night on our date, which I regret! And two: When the hell did I agree to be your girlfriend!?}_

_**[Wow, it's like you've lost your memory! Don't you remember ANYTHING that happened on the beach yesterday?!]**_

_{The part where I avoid you. Maybe you can fill me up on the rest.}_

_**[Ooh. We're playing THAT game, huh? Okay, well. We took a romantic walk on the beach near the sunset. I insulted your favourite horror movie. You got mad and started chasing after me to the other side of the beach. You tackled me to the ground and we both wrestled. You said you like my eyes and I said I liked your lips. We made out for like 2-3 minutes. We fucked on the beach, then in the water, then under water. And then I got a call from Geoff asking us to come back. I asked you to be my girlfriend, you said no. I was all sad. Then you changed your mind and said yes. And tonight, I asked you out on a date to the new 'Escape the Fate' concert, and you said yes. I told you I was gonna pick you up and 9, and blah, blah, blah. Ring any bells yet?]**_

_{...you have no proof! For all I know, you could be making all this up!}_

_**[Hmm, you want proof, huh? Why don't you check the base of your neck for that hickey I have you? ;)]**_

And that's when I realised what the hell was going on! I told myself yesterday that I'd forgive and forget about what Gwen confessed yesterday. I mean, it was only one kiss, right? But dating Duncan, making out with him, going on consistent dates is making it WAY too easy for him to sleep with her and break her heart.

_{Oh, right. I remember.}_

_[**Good! Well I'll be in your house in about 5 minutes.]**_

_{Kk.}_

* * *

I shut Gwen's phone down and placed it firmly in my hand. Right on schedule, she walked in the room. "Finally! I thought the house she gonna go on fire!" she said and huffed. I gave her a stern look.

She gave me a confused look before her eyes landed on my hand and what I was holding in it. She smiled and said "Hey, is that my phone? Who called?"

I raised it in the air and waved it. "Oh no one. Just you're mate Suzy!" I gave her an angry look. She eyebrows furrowed, figuring out that I knew everything now.

"LeShawna, I—" she began.

"Save it." I said and exited the room.

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

* * *

Crap. I messed up. Big time!

_I should've told LeShawna the truth in the first place! Ugh, what am I doing?!_

I chased after LeShawna and into the hallways and into her room. "LeShawna, please, hear me out." I begged.

"There is nothing to hear! I told you not to get involved with the guy, but you just don't listen, do you?!" she yelled as I shut her bedroom door behind me.

"You're mad at me because I agreed to go out with Duncan?" I asked.

"No...Yes...but not just that." She said.

"Then what else?" I asked.

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me!" she yelled.

"And I'm sorry! I know I should've told you—"

"Damn straight you should've!" she interrupted with a glare, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'M SORRY!" I shouted in a shaky and desperate voice.

"Yeah, well, sorry won't make you a virgin again." She said coldly and turned away.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What'd you mean?!" I asked.

She turned around again and faced me. "Don't act all innocent! Duncan texted me saying that you slept with him! Another reason not to forgive you." She added the last part in a mutter.

"He did?! What an ass! I never slept with him! Trust me!" I yelled at her. "What's Duncan's deal? Saying I slept with him! Ugh! Makes me have second thoughts about this date." I muttered more to myself than LeShawna.

"Noo..." she said thoughtfully rubbing her chin and looking up at the ceiling like she was thinking on an evil plan.

"No? What do you mean, no?" I asked as she snapped back in reality with a manipulative smirk.

"We could use this as an advantage!" she yelled excitedly.

"How so?" I asked.

"Think about it. If he's so into you, and says that he slept with you, means that he _wants_ to sleep with you!" she pointed out the obvious.

"Soo...?" I trailed off, waiting for her answer.

"Soo! If you tease him enough and get him all 'aroused' until he's over the edge, then back down, he'll go mad!" LeShawna excitedly exclaimed.

"I don't get it..." I said blankly.

"Ugh! Just get all down and dirty with him until he thinks that you're gonna have sex with him, then suddenly stop! Simple as that! Don't be what he owns, be what he can't have." She smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"LeShawna, I don't know if I can do that...he seems like a genuinely nice guy..." I hesitated.

"Oh yeah. Suuure. _All_ the nice guys grope a new girl's ass at the first day of her school!" she added sarcastically.

"I still don't think—" I was interrupted again by LeShawna's irritated sigh. She pulled out her phone and searched through it, looking for something. After scanning for 10 seconds, her eyes lit up, not with joy, but with disgust. "What...?" I asked.

She scratched her eyes away from the phone screen and faced it towards me, giving me a clear view of what she was looking at. My eyes widened out of shock and horror! There was this huge lump in my throat and I felt like I was gonna gag! I quickly put my hand over my mouth and swallowed the nasty lump.

LeShawna noticed my look and said, "See that? That's Duncan when he was a freshman. See those 2 girls beside him?" she rhetorically asked and pointed to the screen at a brunette girl with big tits and a big ass. "That's Courtney. Prom queen for 2 year straight! And that girl," she said and pointed to the other girl with raven hair and slightly smaller ass and tits, "That's heather. Home coming queen for almost 3 years now."

"Wait, so you're telling me, Duncan had a threesome with the homecoming queen AND the prom queen?!" I yelled surprised and looked back at the screen, which I regretted.

By the way, if you haven't noticed yet, the picture on the screen was off Duncan, Courtney, and the heather chick having a threesome in what looks like a fancy hotel room. You know, where most of the porno's are set. I don't even wanna describe the position they were in! Oh god, I think I'm gonna gag again!

"Wait, why do you have a picture of Duncan and 2 other chicks having sex?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrow.

"I thought I might need it to show you what an asshole Duncan Carter really is."

"Well you're right." I glared at the screen and turned the phone off. "Now what do I have to do for the plan?" I asked.

"You have a date with him to the Eskimo Fart concert, right?" she asked.

"Escape the Fate, yes."

"Perfect! I want you to act seductive the whole time and try to tease him. But don't give in! The highest you could go is a light kiss, okay?" she asked again.

"And what if he takes it further?" I asked.

"What'd you mean?" she asked back.

"What if he tries to get into my pants? What am I meant to do then?" I asked nervously, knowing it was gonna happen.

"Then you resist him." She said as if it was child's play.

"It's not that easy you know! I'm a weak teen whose hormones are all over the place! And he being incredibly hot and sexy isn't helping! And neither is his bad boy attitude which I find a complete turn on!" I ranted on.

"Okay, I see your point..." she bit her lip, thinking. Suddenly, a though popped into her head. "But I think I may have a solution!" and with that, she flew towards her closet, kneeled down and started rummaging through her clothes.

"Uhh...what are you looking for...?" I asked, walking behind her. She completely aired me and flicked through her clothes, throwing them behind her creating a large mountain.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, picking up a piece of clothing and standing up.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the cloth. She smirked and put it in my hand so I can see. I held it and put in closer to my face so I can see what exactly it was. "EW!" I screeched once I realised that it was a dirty, brown, ripped piece of underwear. "What the hell?!"

"This," she began, holding up the underwear to my face, causing me to flinch, "Is called the 'Reality Snap Underwear'." She said proudly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Whenever he touches you down there, and starts unzipping you jeans, you'll snap into reality and notice that you're wearing ugly underwear that you don't want him to see!"

"Wait...so you mean I'm gonna have to wear this?!" I yelled.

"Yep...now hurry along and put them on before your dear Dunkie get's here." She smirked.

I huffed and walked into my room, locking the door behind me. Then I began unbuttoning my jeans. I took off my underwear and put on the hideous one on. God, save me! This is gonna be effort. I buttoned up my jeans again.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang through the house. I quickly finished up buttoning my last button, grabbed my phone and literally zoomed to the front door to see that LeShawna had beaten me to it. She was shooting glares at Duncan while he just kept smirking at me.

I walked out of the house, past LeShawna, stood outside. "Don't wait up. I'll be late." I smiled at her. Surprisingly, she smiled back.

"Good luck!" she said and shut the door.

_This...was going to be a hard night... _

* * *

**[A/N: I know I said that I'll fit each date into one chapter. But I couldn't, this one was way too long! Anyways, so after this chapter, my new story comes out! Excited? Probably not :D Well I am! Review and tell me what you think?]**


	8. Day 5- Part 2- 10 Date Rule

**[A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I had studies and tests! But now I'm back baby! I'll update 'A Love Story' and 'Welcome To the Family' soon too! Enjoy the chapter!] **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

* * *

We got in my car and set off to the concert. Something about Gwen was different. She wasn't acting like herself. She was occasionally giving me seductive looks and staring at me with smouldering eyes while I was driving.

I didn't know whether it made me feel uncomfortable or turned me on. Maybe a bit of both?

"So? Why was LeShawna acting so strange?" I asked, hopefully to get the sexual tension out of the air. Well, it didn't really work, at all.

She unfastened her seat belt while I continued driving, trying not to get distracted at what she was doing. She leaned closer so she was right next to me and brought her lips to my ear.

"Oh, no reason. She's just being her usual self." She whispered, brushing her lips against my ear shell while stroking her hand on my upper thigh. I let out a low groan. "Something bothering you babe?" she asked whilst grazing her teeth on my earlobe.

"U-um, no, nothing... A-Are you feeling okay Gwen?" I stuttered.

"Oh, I'm absolutely perfect." She whispered and brought her lips lower to my neck, kissing and nuzzling it. I groaned again, a bit louder than expected.

"Mm, I swear to god if you keep that up, I'm gonna crash this car and we're both gonna die." She didn't listen. She just continued on with whatever she was doing, torturing me at every chance she got.

After a long drive to the concert place and I found a parking spot. Eagerly, I parked the car, took my seatbelt off, and leaned in to kiss Gwen. She opened the car door and got out before I could make a move, making me kiss the air.

"Ooh look! We're here!" she said in a mocking excited tone from outside the car as she walked out.

"Dammit!" I muttered under my breath and also exited the car.

"Huh, place looks pretty empty. Why are the security guards not around?" she asked, looking at the place.

"Oh nothing, come on, let's go in," I motioned for her to follow me.

"Don't we have to show our tickets or anything?" she asked, not moving.

I looked back at her with a sly smirk and a wink.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed, reading my find. "We are NOT gonna sneak in! What if someone catches us?!" she yelled.

"Then we'll be in jail." I said casually, climbing over the fence.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed louder.

"Shh!" I hissed as I reached the top of the fence. "I was kidding, calm down. And we won't get caught in the first place. Trust me, I have it all figured out." I winked and jumped, landing on my feet. "You're turn,"

I smirked as I saw her eyes go wide. "What?!" she whisper/yelled. "I can't jump over Duncan,"

"Sure you can! Just use the empty sockets and climb up," I said from the other side.

"I can't do that. It seems...dangerous..."

"God, you sound like that bitch Courtney. Always safe and uptight." I rolled my eyes.

"I am nothing like her. She's a cheerleading slut!"

"Well you sure act like her." I said.

"Ugh, I hate you." She muttered and began climbing over the fence.

As soon as she reached the top, she put her hands at the top of the bars and swung her legs over. "Whoa...this is pretty high..." I noticed her hesitating. "What do I do now?!" she asked.

"Jump." I commanded, waiting for her to freak out, which she did.

"No! No! No! No! No! This is a bad idea. I can't jump! I'll break my legs!" she screeched.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you, babe. Just...jump off." I ordered, putting my hands in front of me for her to land on.

"Duncan, I'm not jumping off!"

"There's no other way to get down, you don't really have a choice."

"Bring a ladder or something then!"

"How am I meant to find a ladder in a concert hall?"

"Well do something!"

"Just jump off!"

"No!"

"Then I can't help you."

"Fine, I'll sit here until you find a safe way to get me down!"

"Oh crap! The security guard is coming!"

"WHAT?!" and with that final word, she jumped off.

She was tumbling down from the fence. I was pretty strong, so I could catch her. But the height caught me off-guard. I shifted my position and she landed on top of me.

"OW!" we both yelled in pain. She slightly lifted herself off of me, so she was facing me.

"_Don't worry, I'll catch you, babe. Just jump off_." She mimicked me. "Catch you my ass." she said in a stern voice as I let out a low chuckle.

"Hey! It hurt me too!" I said in between laughs.

"Well it was your idea." She said, getting off of me and standing up. "And I'm guessing there wasn't a guard chasing us."

"Ahh, you know me so well." I said, also standing up. "Come on, let's go." I motioned as we head off into the hall.

* * *

**[A/N: Okay, um, this part might not seem so good. Because, to be honest, I haven't had the privilege to attend a concert before. :/ Yep, I haven't been to a concert. Lame right? Well I dunno what they exactly do there, especially at a rock concert, so I'm just gonna use my imagination and skip most of it. Cool?]**

* * *

"Whoa, this place looks awesome!" she exclaimed in admiration and awe.

"I know right? Looks pretty cool," I said, following behind her.

She turned to face me with that grin of hers. I grinned back at her. She turned and looked back at the place.

"I want a drink," she whined.

"I'll go get us some. What would you like?" I asked her.

"Hmm, a cold beer would be great," she smirked to herself, rubbing her chin and looking up. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Don't judge me!" she giggled.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get you that drink," I said and went to get us some drinks at a nearby shop.

After waiting in a big ass cue for about 15 minutes, I return to Gwen with 2 beers in my hand. I give one to her. She grabs it impatiently.

"Well it took you long enough, didn't it?" she said while sipping her beer.

"Sor-ry. The cue was huge with everyone buying t-shirts and stuff," I explained, taking a sip out of my drink too.

"How long we got left before people storm through the doors?" she asked impatiently.

"I'd say...about 15 minutes." I counted as she chuckled. "So? What'd you wanna do until then?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer.

"You." She said in a seductive voice yet casually drinking her beer.

I choked on my drink and spit it out, not believing that she just said that. I coughed loudly, trying to get the choking taste out of my mouth.

"Aww, there, there," she soothed and patted my back, trying to hold back a giggle. Why does she do this to me?!

"What did you just say?" I asked, just making sure.

"I said _'there, there,_'" she mocked.

"No before that,"

"_Aww_?"

"No, no. Before that!"

"_How long we got left before people storm through the doors_?"

"Nope. After that!"

"Huh, doesn't ring a bell," she faked curiosity.

"You said you wanted to do me." I smirked and faced her.

"No I didn't." She scoffed.

"Yes, you did." I folded my arms over my chest and smirked bigger.

"No, I didn't." She walked towards me.

"Yep, you totally did." I walked towards her as well.

"So what if I did?" she whispered, leaning her face closer to mine.

My eyes widened at her words. What's gotten into her today? Whatever it is, I love it. I leaned in, waiting for her lips to meet mine. That's when I felt her arms push me away as I fell on my butt.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain, again. She giggled and ran to the front row. I got up and chased after her.

"You really thought I'd have sex with you in a concert hall while there's 15 minutes until people start storming in?" she giggled.

"Who said we had to do it here? We could've done it...backstage," I suggested with a grin, leaning in again.

She lightly pushed me away. "What makes you think I'll say yes?"

"It IS an Escape the Fate concert after all. Once in a life time thing you know," I said as we took a seat in the front row.

"Can I confess something?" she asked looking at me.

"Shoot." I said as I took another sip of my beer.

"This...is my first concert,"

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked.

"Mhhmm," she muttered.

"Well, nothing to be ashamed of babe. It's just a concert." I comforted her.

"I dunno... I guess it just gets me when they say that you're first concert is meant to be unforgettable," she frowned.

Just then, I thought of something in my head, an idea. I faced Gwen and smirked at her.

"What?" she asked looking at me worryingly.

"C'mon. I have an idea," I grinned and stood up.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

I pulled myself onto the stage and stood up. "You coming?" I held out my hand for her to grab, which she did.

"This is bad of us. You know we can get caught?" she asked as she got up on the stage.

"Yeah, but it's worth it." I winked at her.

We started dancing and running along the stage, forgetting that we were at a public concert hall, pretending that we were famous, just for 5 minutes. It was quite the thrill. Too bad the thrill didn't last so long.

People started screaming and storming through the door. We jumped off the stage, as quickly as possible, before the guards saw us. And then the concert began.

* * *

**::1 HOUR LATER::**

* * *

**Gwen's POV-**

* * *

We danced, sang along, and basically had a pretty fucking awesome time.

Duncan grabbed my hands, tugging at it. "Come on! I gotta show you something!" He yelled, pulling me with him.

"Where are we going?!" I yelled on top of the hard core music while being pulled away.

Duncan turned around for a split second, giving me his signature smirk.

"Backstage." He grinned.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I yelled, enthusiastic. "Wait," I contained the excitement for a second, "Do you have backstage passes?" I asked, glaring suspiciously.

"No." He simply answered.

"Didn't think so."

"Well?"

"Let's go!" I yelled, rewinding to that excited feeling.

* * *

**[A/N: as Idon't know anything about being backstage, or meeting a celebrity, or ANYTHING about Escape the Fate, I'll skip that part. Sorry! Just pretend they met the band members, had fun, talked to them and came back out. Okay?] **

* * *

"That. Was AWESOME!" I yelled, punching the air and jumping with joy as we exited through the doors backstage.

"I know! Haha to think they actually talked to us!"

"And signed my waist with permanent marker! I am never washing my stomach ever again!" I squeaked like a 5 year old tasting ice-cream for the first time.

"Yeah, that wasn't cool, man. So not cool." He glared.

"What? You jelly, Duncan?" I poked his chest mockingly.

He scoffed. "As if."

"HEY YOU TWO!" a certain yelled made us both stop dead in our tracks. That and a flashlight blinding us. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACKSTAGE?!" the man yelled in a deep voice.

"We...uh...went to see the band?" Duncan answered, still blinded.

The man put the torch down and looked at us suspiciously.

It took a few moments for our eyes to adjust to the gloom. But when they did, we saw a big, tall, built guy in front of us who looked like a less hot version of Dwain Johnson. I figured he was a bodyguard?

"Can I see your backstage pass please?" he said in a threatening tone. I smiled and looked over at Duncan who looked like he was going to shit bricks.

"Now would be the time to run," I whispered to him but he didn't budge. "Duncan!" I whisper/yelled a bit louder, but not loud enough for the guard to hear, who was shooting daggers at us right now.

And when Duncan still didn't move, I grabbed his hand and ran like hell. His senses knocked in and he started running too. We could hear the guy's footsteps behind us.

"Where are we going?!" he yelled.

"Hey! I'm supposed to ask you that! Now where are we going?!" I yelled back while running.

"Uh... QUICK! Let's get into the car!" and with that, we dashed towards the parking lot, still the guard chasing us.

"YOU TWO! GET BACK HERE!" we heard the guard yell and we ran faster than ever.

"Ugh! How much further!?" I groaned as we slowed down after a while.

"No! No! Don't slow down, babe! Only a bit more!" he said and picked up the speed again.

"Urrgghh!" I whined and followed along.

"STOP...RIGHT... T-THERE!" he yelled, panting in between.

"Yes! We're slowing him down! Come on! We gotta find the car!" he said, still damn running.

We reached the parking lot and our eyes grew wide. There were probably 100 cars parked there! How were we going to find his car?!

"How are we gonna find your car?!" I repeated out loud.

He dug into his pocket and brought out his keys and pressed it. A car in the distance lit up and we knew it was his.

"Let's go!" he shouted and we ran to the car.

Just as we reached it, the guard broke through the parking lot door, searching around. We quickly (but quietly) got into the backseat of the car. As he went past, we ducked in time for him to not notice us.

Eventually, he gave up and went back inside.

We sat up in our seat and panted while laughing.

"Ahaha déjà vu moment!" I yelped through a moment of laughter.

"What'd you mean?" he looked confused.

"It's like our first date. Sneaking in a movie and running from the guard. Remember?"

"Ohh yeah! I remember!" then we started laughing again.

The laughing died down after a while and turned into a menacing silence. We were closer than we started with and his smirking face turned into an intense stare. I still had a goofy smile over my face.

"What?" I asked, puzzled at Duncan's face.

He doesn't reply, he just leans and kisses me, taking me by surprise. I eventually close my eyes and melt into the kiss. He drops the car keys in his hand on the car floor and uses it to cup my face while the other is down on my waist. I pull away for a second.

"What was that for?" I whisper between laboured breaths.

He simply shrugs and leans in again. This time things get a little out of hand. This time, it's more aggressive, more violent, and more passionate.

He leans over me, his lips not leaving mine, until I'm lying back on the seat. My hands instinctively grip his hair and pull him closer until he's on top of me. He slowly takes my leather jacket off and throws it on the window so nobody can see us.

"Duncan..."I breathe heavily. Before I could finish his sentence, his lips travel from my jaw to the nape of my neck, assaulting it with wet, open-mouthed kisses. My words transform into moans as he repeats the cycle.

"Duncan...ahh...we have to stop..." I said in between moans.

"Mm, why?" he asked, not removing himself off me.

"We're in the backseat of your car..." I made an excuse up and closed my eyes shut.

"All the more reason to do it," he whispered and bit down on my neck.

I grip his hair tighter out of anticipation and wrapped my left leg around torso. His hand lowered from my waist to the buttons of my jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them while bringing back his lips to mine. His hand slipped under the jeans and over my panties.

Then I snapped back into reality.

_THE REALITY SNAP UNDERWEAR_

My eyes flew open and I pushed him off of me immediately. "Crap!" I muttered and sat up, doing the buttons of my jeans again, hoping he didn't see my hideous underwear.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked, breathing hard.

"Duncan, we can't do this." I said, also breathing hard.

"Why not? You want me don't you?" he whispered and leaned in to kiss my neck but I pushed him away.

"Of course I do...It's just that...I can't..." I whispered and looked down at my lap.

"What's stopping you?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"It's...I have this 10 date rule..." I said truthfully.

"What's this rule about?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"I don't like to have sex with guys before the first 10 dates. After the 10th date, if things still go strong, then we take it to the next level." I elaborated.

He leaned in, still keeping that half-assed smirk, and whispered in my ear. "Any way you can compromise for this one time?" and bit my earlobe.

I pushed him away, smirking. "Don't give yourself too much credit. You're not as sexy as you think."

He frowns. "So I'm not getting laid tonight?" he asks with disappointment in his voice. I shake my head. "Wait, then what was that entire seductive thing you were doing at the beginning of the concert?"

"Oh that was some of LeShawna's plan to get you back. Don't tell her I told you though." I winked.

"I won't. Let's get you home." He said as he reached for my jacket and handed it to me.

* * *

**Duncan's POV-**

* * *

10 DATE RULE?!

I swear to god, Gwen is gonna be the reason for my death.

She seriously expects me to stay calm for 6 more dates?!

Nuh uh.

This is gonna ruin the whole plan! I need to get with her in 2 more days or I lose the bet. I can't lose all that money, I'm already broke. This means I'm going to have to either rob a bank or rob my parent, which will both end up with me in Juvie.

Or I can sleep with Gwen in 2 days. But Gwen isn't that easy either.

Tough decision

I'll have to make Gwen fall in love with me and sleep with me in 2 days. Hey, how hard can it be?

* * *

**[A/N: I think that was a bit crappy. And in case you're wondering why they're a makeout session/kiss in every chapter, it's because I'm a horny teenager, okay?! So shut up and review! Please...?]**


	9. Day 7- Not What I Had Planned

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Duncan's POV- **

"Tell us."

"No."

"Tell us!"

"No!"

"TELL US!"

"NO!"

"TEELLL USSSS!"

"For god sake, I'm not telling you what happened on our date!" I said, finally putting my phone down on my lap.

I'm sitting on the couch in my living room with the guys surrounding me, begging for information on how Gwen and I's date went. Damn, sometimes they sound like a bunch of 13 year old teenage gossip addicted girls.

"Did you make out with her?" Tyler asked.

"Did you sleep with her?" Geoff asked.

"C'mon man! Tell us!" DJ pleaded.

"I'm not telling." I said and leaned back on to the couch.

"That means he didn't score anything." Trent said from another mini sofa, distracted by his guitar and showing no interest in our conversation.

Ugh, who does that guy think he is?

I scoffed. "I didn't say that."

"Well, did you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No..." I slumped back even further in my seat.

Trent smirked.

Bastard.

"Thought so." He said, returning his attention back to his stupid guitar.

"Dude, what is taking you so long?" DJ asked from my right side.

"Yeah, man. Usually you wouldn't even take a day to get into a girl's pants." Tyler added.

"You're losing your mojo dude." Geoff shook his head with sympathy.

I bolted and sat up straight.

"I'm not! Gwen's just...different..." I sighed.

"That mean you give up?" Geoff asked.

"No." I smirked. "You're not getting that money that easily."

"So what are you gonna do?" Trent asked, not looking away from his stupid fucking guitar. I wanna smash that guitar on his fucking head.

I sighed. What _am _I going to do? I mean, I have no arrangement. I want Gwen. I _need _Gwen. I just...need a plan.

"I was hoping you guys could help me with that part..." I said while scratching the back of my neck.

"Why would we help you win a bet against us?" Tyler asked, looking confused as ever.

"Because you guys are my bffs...?" I smiled innocently as they gave me a weird look. I sighed. "Alright, I'll pay you." I rolled my eyes.

"That's better." Geoff said with a smile.

"How much?" DJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How much do you want?" I asked, raising my own eyebrow.

And then Tyler began.

"We want, 50 bucks each, plus you have to do our laundry for a week, plus we get to keep your dad's Audi, plus you get us some of Gwen's friends' digits and a shiny new—"

"5 bucks." I cut him off.

"DEAL!" DJ shouted with a grin and we shook hands.

"Aw man." Tyler groaned as I got my wallet out and paid them their money.

"Soo..." I began as they checked if the money was real or not, "What's the plan?"

**::ONE HOUR LATER::**

After approximately an hour later, we had discussed the plan thoroughly. Geoff went all out with a white board, maps, markers and everything. Obviously he was in charge of this. And I...well...I was a little perplexed at this moment.

"Wait..." I said as Geoff finished off drawing the conclusion. "So let me get this straight. You're master plan is to have a party at my house while my parents are away tonight with alcohol and get Gwen drunk so she'll sleep with me?" I tried to sum it all up.

"Yep."

"I love it!" I grinned. "But how will we get Gwen to drink the alcohol? I don't think she's the type to knock back shots of tequilas. Know what I mean?"

"We'll just manipulate her into playing a drinking game with us. You know? Spin the bottle or whatever. She's the new girl; she'd be dying to fit in." DJ winked.

"Dude, that's kinda harsh." Trent frowned.

"For once I actually agree with him..." I granted.

"Look man, we're just tryna hell you. You want this or not?" Geoff tilted his to one side, waiting for my answer.

I was truly confused. I wanted Gwen...alot. But, is it right to manipulate her? I thought she'd be one of those girls like heather or maybe Courtney, but she's not. She's actually really cute. She likes to laugh and have fun. But she's also a great kisser...and she's hot...smoking hot.

"Okay, I'll do it." I nodded sternly.

"Great! So Trent will get a band to play music, Tyler will bring the decorations, DJ will bring the food, while I set it all up and invite people. Got it?" Geoff said as we they nodded. "Well then let's get to work!" he shouted as they all scattered all over the place.

"So...what's my job?"

"Get Gwen to come to the party."

**::Later That Night At Duncan's Party::**

I walked into my own house and almost didn't recognise the place. It was like a fricking night club in there. The lighting was different, there was a dance floor, punch (wink wink) was being served, and loud music was being played by a band I've never even heard of.

Oh and did I mention there was about 100 people there? No? Well there was.

I scanned through the people and saw Geoff and the others sitting on my couch. I approached them.

"Dude, what did you do?"I asked, still wide eyed.

"I said a party didn't I?" Geoff smirked and winked at me as I grinned back. "Okay, check list. Music?"

"Check!" Trent said over the loud music.

"Food?"

"Check!" DJ said, eating a large cupcake.

"Lightings and decoration?"

"Check and Check!" Tyler grinned.

"Hot girls?"

"Check!"

"No Bridgette or LeShawna?"

"Check!"

"And last but not least, Gwen?" Geoff asked as they all looked at me.

My eyes grew so wide that I thought they'd pop out of my head. _Oh crap._

"Dude...where's Gwen...?" Trent asked.

I didn't answer. How could I be so fucking stupid?! Ugh!

"You didn't!" Tyler's mouth hung open.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Dude! This is all for her! How can you forget to invite her?" DJ joined in.

"I don't know, okay?! I'll invite her right now. Follow me." I ordered as we made our way up the stairs and into my room.

**::Upstairs In Duncan's Room::**

It was quieter in here; you could barely hear the pounding music upstairs. I got my phone out and dialled Gwen's number.

"We all know the plan?" I ask as they nodded, and then pressed the 'call' button on her number.

It rang a few times before she answered.

**::At Gwen's House In Her Room::**

**Gwen's POV-**

I sighed as I got out of the shower wrapped in a towel. Holidays were almost over. Just 2 more days until school starts back up again. Who has a 4 day holiday anyways? Ugh.

I sat on my bed and relaxed for a minute.

Well that didn't last long. My phone started ringing. I groaned and reached to my bedside table, grabbing my phone and answering it.

"Hello?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Gwen! You have to help me!" I heard Duncan panic on the other line.

I was immediately alarmed and sat up straight on my bed.

"Duncan? What's wrong babe?" I asked before realising what I'd just said.

There was a silence on the line.

After a few seconds, Duncan replied. "Babe?" I could almost feel him smirking on the other line.

"What's wrong, asshole?" I asked in a more appropriate fashion.

I heard him snigger for a mere 2 seconds before the horror returned to his voice.

"I need you to come over to my house right now! It's an emergency!" he whispered in an alarmed tone.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked as I stood up.

"Gwen! I don't have time to answer questions. I might not survive! Just get here as quick as possible! Okay?!" he yelled.

"But—" I protested but then stopped when I heard a high pitched squeak/scream. "Shit. Okay I'll be there in half an hour approximately. What's the address?" I asked as I ran to my closet.

"21 Sheldon road. Be here quick!" he said in fear as I heard another scream.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." and I hung up.

I quickly threw on what I could find; a black rolling stones t shirt, black shorts and a pair of black combat boots. I didn't bother drying my hair and straightened it quickly instead. I didn't bother putting makeup on either, I'll do it in the car.

I got my phone and makeup bag and ran over to LeShawna's room. After banging on her door for 10 seconds, she came to the door. By the state of the PJs, it looked like she was about to go to sleep.

"Whadup girl?" she asked while letting out a big smile.

"Ineedtoborrowyourcarkeys!" I said in a hurry.

"Whooaaa...slow down. What's the hurry?" she asked, losing the grin and looking me up and down.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"LeShawna! I need to borrow your car keys!"

"Alright! Alright! Why do you need my car keys?" she glared.

"Duncan's in emergency and I—"

"Nope." She answered before attempting to shut the door. I stopped her.

"LeShawna, seriously. He called me to come to his house. He's in trouble." I begged.

"Ugh. It can't be that bad. He can deal." She rolled her eyes as if it was no big deal.

"I heard a girl scream...atleast I think it was a girl..." I furrowed my eyebrows.

Her eyes widened and she sighed.

"Fine. Let's go. But I'm not driving you home." She said and got her car keys then we both headed for the door.

**::In The Car::**

"Soo...you and Duncan...are you guys a thing now?" LeShawna asked looking at me as we reached a traffic light.

"I...don't know...I guess..." I muttered, looking into the mirror and applying makeup. She let out a heavy sigh. "Please don't be mad at me..." I muttered again as she starting driving.

"I'm not mad at you..." she rolled her eyes, not making eye contact.

"Really?" I questioned as I glanced at her. "Not even after last night?"

"Yeah, I know, I should be yelling at you right now. You made out with Duncan at the back seat of his car and were _this_ close to fucking him." She said, emphasizing on 'this'.

"I'm sorry..."

"But I gotta hand it to you; it would've taken effort to resist him." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"It doesn't take you effort. You hate him." I smiled at her before returning to my makeup.

She frowned and looked anywhere else but at me. That gave her away.

"YOU WENT OUT WITH HIM DIDN'T YOU?!" I yelled, dropping my mirror.

"I don't know whatchu talking about." She rolled her eyes and her lips twitched.

"AHA! You're lips twitched! You DID go out with him!" I gasped.

"Okay, yeah. I did. But that's a mistake I'll never make again. He's a total dick."

"Yeah, a dick that you went out with." I muttered more to myself than her and picked up my mirror.

"And I regret it. So will you. Just give it time." She also muttered.

We reached outside a big white house and LeShawna parked in front of it. By the time we got there, I had my makeup all done and my hair looked okay.

"We're here." She said with a smile.

"Didn't take _that_ much effort, now did it?" I mocked.

"HA-HA. Now go help the asshole. If you need me, just text me," She said as I opened the door and got out then closed the door again, shoving my phone in my shorts pocket.

"Huh...why is there loud music playing inside?" I questioned and tilted my head to one side, looking at the gigantic house in front of me.

"You want me to come with you?" LeShawna asked from inside the car.

"No, no. It's fine. I can handle this on my own. Go home and get some sleep." I encouraged her.

"Alright bye," I waved at her as she drove away.

I walked towards the house slowly. As I reached the door and was about to knock on the, I heard the music getting louder and people yelling, I gulped.

_Turn back! Go back! Don't knock!_

My subconscious yelled at me.

_Duncan's in there and he's in trouble. You need to help him!_

The angel side of my brain pointed out.

_Since when do you care about the criminal?_

My subconscious glared. Well...that is true...

Ugh. Fuck it. I'm going in.

I straightened myself out and knocked on the door 3 times before Duncan came to the door along with 4 other guys I've seen around school.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled with big grins and smirks. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked in confusing and utter shock.

Duncan beamed and moved aside to reveal a HUGE party.

"Whoaaa..." I said, shock and wonder filling my words as I walked in and they shut the door before me.

"You like?" Duncan whispered in my ear from behind me, sending shivers down my spine.

I smiled for a moment.

But then, I shattered into reality quicker than I wanted. I spun back and pushed Duncan's chest, sending him tumbling backwards.

"You idiot!" I snapped at him.

"What? You don't like it?" he raised an eyebrow at me and frowned.

Not caring about the people in the room or the guys that were still standing behind Duncan watched our every moves, I lunged at him and hugged him tightly, throwing my arms around his neck. He seemed shocked and his whole body tensed up. He didn't reply for a moment but then loosened and hugged me back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You scared me half to death..." I whispered in his ears softly.

He stayed silent, thinking hard, before speaking again.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered back so only I can hear it. I hugged him tighter.

We stayed like that for a while, lost in the moment. That is before someone cleared their throat behind us, causing us to reluctantly pull away from each other.

"Dude, you gonna introduce us?" the blonde one asked, looking at Duncan and then smiling at me. I tightly smiled back.

Duncan cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Ahem, right. Gwen, this is Geoff." He said, pointing to the blonde one.

"Nice to meet you," he nodded his head at me.

"You too," I said, as politely as possible.

"And this is Tyler," Duncan said, pointing to the brown haired one.

"Hi," I waved and smiled.

"Hey!" he grinned back.

"And that is Devon," Duncan grinned at the muscular black one.

"DJ," he glared, looking at Duncan then back at me, "Call me DJ," he smiled.

"Hey DJ, I think I've seen you in class before," I smiled.

"Yeah, we got art the same period. Dude, you're really good!" DJ complimented. My cheeks turned pink.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking at the floor shyly.

"You draw?" Duncan asked, looking down at me.

"A little," I mumbled, not making eye contact. But when I did look up at him, I saw him smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

He looked at the guys, who were staring at us again, and continued onto the black haired guy. Hey wait, I know him...

"Oh and Gwen, this is—" Duncan began but I cut him off.

"—Trent, right?" I cocked my head to one side, smiling at the guy.

"Impressive. I'm surprised you remembered." He winked.

"You two...know each other?" Duncan asked Trent with a scowl.

"Uhm, we—" Trent began but I didn't let him finish.

"Yeah, on my first day of school. I was wondering round and bumped into him." I said, smiling at Trent.

"If I do remember correctly, you were looking for the toilets?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up, you." I said before we both broke into laughs.

I heard Duncan growl behind me as I turned to him.

He looked angry. Not at me, but at Trent. Huh, I guess he's the jealous type. Crap, I need to lighten the mood.

"Hey Duncan, you wanna dance?" I offered.

He tore his menacing eyes away from Trent and looked at me with a hint of a smile.

"Sure," he said as we headed off to the middle of the dance floor.

**::At The Dance Floor::**

Nervousness stated to swell up on me as we reached the middle. I felt every pair of eyes on me and Duncan, watching us closely. Some with glares and others with scoffs. I gulped with apprehension.

The song **Every Time We Touch by Cascada **started to play.

Duncan obviously saw my horrified expression because he looked really concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I glanced around us without saying anything. His eyes followed mine before looking back at me.

"Fuck them. They're always like that. Just ignore it, babe." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We...might have another problem..." I muttered, looking at my feet.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up so I looked up at him. "What's that?" he asked.

"I...don't really know how to dance..." I mumbled. He threw his head back and laughed.

I got pissed and glared. Out of anger, I stepped on his foot on purpose.

"OW!" he flinched back.

"Whoops. Told you I couldn't dance." I smiled innocently.

He smirked and pulled me against him.

"I'll show you," he leaned in closer, draping my arms round his neck before wrapping his own tightly around my hips. "Follow my lead," he spoke softly.

He stepped right, I stepped right.

He stepped left, I stepped left.

He stepped right, I stepped right.

He stepped left, I stepped on his foot.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I told you I was bad at this." I grumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Don't focus on your feet. Look at me and just sway, okay?" he said promisingly and I nodded.

This time I just loosened up and went with the flow. It worked.

"Hey, you're doing to," he grinned.

"I know!" I laughed, tossing my head back. He joined in and pulled me against him so we were pressed together with not enough space for even paper to pass.

We danced like that for a while. I forgot about all the people watching us and just stopped worrying. I started going into this whole thinking phase in my head. Hey, maybe Duncan wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. He's been a perfect gentleman all this time. Maybe, just maybe, I judged him way too quickly.

My thoughts were snapped shut when I heard people, meaning girls, watching us and whispering things like, "Hey, isn't that the new girl?" "What is she doing with Duncan?" "Oh boy, Duncan's at it again," "I wished that was me..."

"Duncan..." I whispered into his ear.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at me.

"They're watching us..." I spoke softly.

"You wanna move it up a notch?" he half-grinned.

"I...don't know about that..." I stuttered nervously.

"Come on, I'll do the dancing. Just followed my lead and sway okay? Oh and grind too," he winked.

My eyes widened.

"Wait! Whaa—"

I didn't get to finish the sentence before he pushed me back a little and spun me around. Then when my back was facing him, he pulled me back against him, his hands on my hips. I tensed up.

"Just relax," he whispered in my ear then began to sway my hips from side to side as I followed his lead, losing the anxiety.

He rest his head on my shoulder and grinded his crotch against my rear end as I gasped. He took in a deep breath and inhaled.

"Mmmm, you smell good," he mumbled against the nape of my neck as I closed my eyes. His hands slid down from my waist to my thighs, which were half-covered with the black shorts, drawing patterns on them. I bit my lip.

We danced and grinded like that for a couple more songs before he spun me out, pulled me in, and dipped me. My head was tilted back, his arm was wrapped around my thigh protectively, my other leg was in the air, and I was out of breath.

I looked up at him.

"Wow," I panted heavily, "You're a good dancer."

"So I've been told," he winked and kissed my neck before pulling me up. "You want a drink?"

I gulped and nodded vigorously.

"Alright, let's go," he chuckled.

We went over to a couch and I sat down on it while Duncan went to get our drinks. I got my phone out and saw a text from LeShawna.

_Girl, is he ok? What happened? –L_

I smiled and wrote back.

**Yeah, he's fine. Turns out he wasn't in trouble in the first place. He just wanted to surprise me with a party:) –G **

_A party?! What kind of party?! Are there alcohol?! –L_

**Lee, calm down. Loads of people are here and I don't know if there's alcohol or not. –G **

_Alright, I'm coming over. Stay there –L _

**NO! NO! Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Stay at home. –G **

_You sure? I can come and pick you up if he's giving you a hard time. –L _

**Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm actually having fun :) –G **

_My, my! Gwendolyn Miranda Evans is having fun?! :O –L_

**Oh shut up you. –G **

_Haha alright but promise me you'll be home by midnight and that you WON'T drik alcohol. PROMISE ME! –L _

**Okay MOM I promise :D –G **

_Okay, good. Text me if you need me. Bye xx –L _

**Talk to you later xx –G **

Just as I put my phone down, 3 girls came up to me and sat on the couch in front of me.

"Hi!" they said in unison.

"Um, hi? Can I help you?" I asked, eyeing them suspiciously. I recognised the brunette. Courtney.

"Yeah, you're the new girl right? Miranda?" the blonde asked.

"Actually, it's Gwen. Miranda is my middle name." I put my phone back in my shorts' pocket.

"Riiight..." she said, confused. Ugh, typical blonde.

"Anyways, I'm Heather," the raven haired girl in the middle said first then pointed at the brunette and blonde, "That's Courtney and that's Lindsay."

"Nice to know," I smiled tightly.

We had a moment of awkward silence before Courtney spoke again.

"Soo...we saw you dancing with Duncan out there." She glared. Well, nice to meet you too.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, glaring back at her.

"So you should back off. He and I are a thing," she said, raising her head as if she's one the noble peace prize. I officially hated her.

_Bitch please. _

"Oh really...?" I trailed off.

"Uh huh, they've been ever since we were juniors," heather added.

"Really? He didn't mention anything like that to me," I put on an innocent face.

"He doesn't like to say it but, he loves me," she said with a love struck smile.

"He loves you huh?" I smiled.

"We're just trying to warn you. You don't wanna get involved with us so it's better if you just stay the hell away from him," Heather said as Courtney stared fiercely at me.

_Sorry bitch, but that doesn't scare me. _

"So let me get this straight, you and Duncan were a couple ever since you were juniors?" they nodded. "And Duncan said he loves you," they nodded again. "Oh..." I bit my lip, trying not to burst out laughing.

Just then, Duncan came up to us holding 2 cans of soda. He smiled as he sat down beside me but then the smile fell once he saw Courtney, heather and whatever the blonde one's name was.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked as he passed the can of coke to me.

"Duncan! You're just in time. I was just talking to your _girlfriend _and her friends here," I said, putting extra emphasis on 'girlfriend' and gesturing to the girls.

"Girlfriend?" he questioned, puzzled.

"Well, Courtney here," I began, pointing my head towards her, "says that you guys are an item, and that you two have been in love since you were juniors," I smiled smugly at him.

He burst out laughing, causing me to smile and Courtney, heather and Lindsay to gasp. His laughing died down after a while and he looked confused.

"Wait, you're serious?" he questioned.

"Apparently," I said.

He faced Courtney.

"Let's get one thing cleared, we were never a 'thing', got that?" he glared at all 3 of them as they widened their eyes.

"But Duncan—" Courtney began but I cut her off before Duncan got any more mad.

"Hey, Duncan, you wanna go somewhere quieter?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

He looked at me and his expression softened.

"Sure, babe." He said and kissed my cheek before we headed up the stairs.

I looked over my shoulder to see the 3 girls scowling at me; I gave them an apologetic smile as we reached a door to a room. Duncan opened it and we walked inside.

"Soo...this is your room." I stated.

"Yup," he said as he shut the door behind him.

I looked around the place and at all the posters on his walls of Nirvana, Linkin Park, Rolling Stones and more.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he questioned as he stood next to me.

I turned to face him. "Look! We match!" I said, pointing to his rolling stones poster and my rolling stones top.

"Yeah, we do." He chuckled.

I moved past him and sat on his bed.

"Soo...Courtney..." I began with a smug smile.

"Yeah, what about her?" he smiled back as he took a seat next to me and faced me.

"She your girlfriend?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

He lolled his head back and laughed.

"Nope," he said, popping on the 'p'.

"Well then who is?" I asked, faking confusion.

"I had someone in mind..." he smirked.

"Oh? And who might that be?" I said as I leaned in closer to him.

"You," he whispered and leaned his head closer to mine. My stomach rumbled with butterflies.

"Is that a request Mr. Carter?" I whispered back and leaned in again so we were almost inches away from each others' lips.

"Is that a yes Ms. Evans?" he asked back as I closed my eyes.

"Yes," I whispered. His hand stroked my cheek and he closed his eyes.

Just as we were about to kiss...

"HEY GUYS!" people yelled as they barged into the room.

I immediately pulled away from Duncan and blushed fiercely. I looked up to see Geoff, DJ, Tyler, and Trent along with Heather, Courtney and the blonde that I forgot the name of. I looked beside me to see Duncan scowling at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said through clenched teeth.

"You forgot? We were gonna play Never Have I Ever, remember?" Geoff winked at him while holding 9 shot glasses.

"Now's not the best timing guys," Duncan glared.

"Ah well! Hey, you wanna play, Gwen?" DJ asked me.

"Uhm," I looked beside me at Duncan but he was still glaring at them. "I don't know..."

"Oh come on, Gwen. Don't tell me you're a chicken." Heather smirked.

I looked back at her.

"On second thought, set me up." I smiled at her but hating her existence on the inside.

"Alright! Gwen's in! How about you, Duncan?" Tyler asked Duncan.

"Whatever." He said and we all sat in a circle on the floor.

**[A/N: Order of the circle: Duncan-Gwen-Trent-Heather-DJ-Lindsay-Tyler-Geoff-C ourtney-Duncan again]**

"So...I haven't really played this before. What are the rules?" I asked as Geoff put out a shot glass in front of everyone.

"Basically, we each have a turn in saying something that we've never done before. We say 'Never have I ever...' And if someone else has done that, then they take a shot." Duncan explains.

"Yeah, for example, if I said...Never have I ever...gone skinny dipping with someone else? And say Duncan has, so then he'll take a shot. And if Tyler hasn't, then he won't drink." Geoff explained further as he poured tequila into everyone's shot glass.

"Ooh! This is fun!" Lindsay squealed.

"Wait, is that tequila?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Geoff answered.

"Um, I'm not allowed to drink. I guess I can't play," I frowned.

"Aw, that's a shame." Geoff frowned back and looked at DJ with a panicked expression.

"Haha I bet Gwen has never gotten drunk before anyways. Why's that Gwenny? Are you scared you'll do something wrong?" Courtney scoffed.

"Maybe I just don't want to drink. Has that ever occurred to your thick skull before, Courtney?" I scoffed back.

Geoff stopped pouring in the middle of filling in another shot glass and everyone looked at me in shock. Except Duncan, he just smirked.

I looked back at Geoff. "Actually Geoff, never mind. I'd like to play."

"You sure dudette?" he asked.

"Yep,"

"Cool! Let's get started then!" DJ said and I smiled sweetly at Courtney who was shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"Alright, me first," Geoff began. "Never have I ever...smoked weed."

Heather, Lindsay and Tyler took a shot.

"Wow, okay my turn," Courtney said, "I've never been in love at first sight."

I thought back to the days in the past...

I took a shot and slammed the shot glass on the floor. Apparently, I wasn't the only one. I looked beside me and saw Trent already staring at me with a smile and an empty shot glass. His eyes glistened and I felt myself turn red.

_Crap. Did he mean me? Oh shit. _

Duncan's hand gripped mine and I looked away from Trent, not daring to look at Duncan.

"My turn," Duncan spoke in an intimidating voice, "Never have I ever said 'I love you' to anyone and meant it."

This time, I looked up at him, but he wouldn't look at me.

I took another shot and so did Trent, Geoff and DJ.

"My turn," I said, trying to lighten up the mood, "Never have I ever...kissed in the rain." I admitted. Duncan finally looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back.

No one took a shot.

"Uhm...Does having sex in the rain count?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure..." I trailed off, confused.

Lindsay smiled and she, heather, Courtney and Tyler took a shot.

_EW, disgusting_

"My turn," Trent said. "Never have I ever...been suspended from school."

Me and Duncan both took shots then smiled up at each other.

"Never have I ever..." began Heather, "Had a lesbian/gay kiss."

Lindsay was the only one to take a shot.

"Never have I ever had a 3some," DJ admitted.

Heather, Courtney and Duncan took shots.

I looked up at Duncan, confused of a second. Then it hit me; the picture that LeShawna showed of Duncan, heather and Courtney having a 3some after prom.

I grimaced at the image and Duncan looked at me apologetically. I shrugged it off.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test," Lindsay said. Why am I not surprised?

Duncan, Geoff, Tyler, heather and I took a shot.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand." Tyler said.

Heather, Courtney, Geoff, Lindsay, and Duncan each took a shot.

The game carried on like that for a while. After 2 rounds, I started feeling really buzzed. My head felt numb and I was sort of dizzy. So maybe I was a little drunk. Just as it was about to go to Courtney, I spoke.

"Uhm, guys, I should really stop drinking. I have to get home." I sulked.

"Yeah guys. Gwenny here needs to get home before her curfew or her momma gonna be mad," Courtney fake pouted as I glared at her.

"Shut up Courtney," Duncan glared at her too. "Gwen, I'll drive you home."

I ignored Duncan and focused on what Courtney said.

"First of all, yes I do have a curfew. Maybe because unlike your family, mine actually care about me and don't want me turning into uptight, slutty little princesses like you," I snapped as I head 'Ooooh!'s and 'Ohh snap!'s from the circle and she gaped at me in shock. "Second of all, I have more class and control than to get trashed at a party."

"Ooh really?" she scoffed.

"Yes, really." I scoffed back.

"Prove it. Let's take shots. Whoever stays awake without puking or passing out, wins. What'd you say?" she challenged.

"Gwen, don't. You need to get home. Don't fall for her traps." Duncan said in my ears.

"Bring it on." I said.

She sat in front of me so we faced each other and got the shot glasses ready, pouring them with a different bottle of strong vodka.

**::After 13 Vodka Shots::**

**Duncan's POV-**

She was drunk. She was drunk as hell. Oh and so was Courtney.

Their eyelids were hooded and it looked like they were both gonna pass out. Gwen was mad for agreeing to this in the first place, but I was sorta rooting for her.

God, what's wrong with me? I'm supposed to LOVE it when she got drunk. That's the point. The plan was to get her drunk so I can sleep with her. But, just looking at her like this makes me concerned.

I could tell by the way that Trent was looking at her that he had a thing for her. And she blushed when he looked at her like that...Does she like him too? Ugh! Why do you care, dumbass?!

I watched as they struggled to take their next shot. Just before Gwen was about to take hers, Courtney dropped her glass and passed out.

THANK GOD!

"Yay! I win! Woohhooo!" Gwen slurred, obviously hella drunk.

"Well done," I said sarcastically as the whole circle cheered, expect heather of course.

"Aw Duncan!" she exclaimed before jumping on me and attacking me with her lips...in a good way. We made out for a good 10 seconds before I pushed her away.

"Gwen, you're drunk. I told you shouldn't have done that stupid drinking competition. Now you're gonna have a big hangover in the morning. And what if—" I didn't get to finish because Gwen put her finger to my lips.

"Okay, just shut up for a minute, this is important. We need to find someone to take us to Taco Bell. Just, no–you can't drive. You're too drunk. So listen, I will buy whoever takes us to Taco Bell… I'll buy them anything they want. Anything they want from Taco Bell. And I'll give them gas money. I just… shut up for a minute… if I don't get Taco Bell, you're going to see a side of me that you wished you hadn't. I know you think I'm joking, but I'm not. Tell them I'll give them a cigarette, too." She rambled on as I chuckled.

"Okay, let's get you to taco bell." I said as I stood up.

"REALLY?!" she squealed and stood up but then fell back down on her ass.

"Yes, really." I said and helped her up and carried her bridal style as she put her arms around my neck. "Guys, I'm gonna take Gwen to the other room." I said, smirking and winking at Geoff.

This was it.

**::In The Other Room::**

I carried Gwen inside and shut the door behind me while turning on the lights. I could still hear the music and the partying from downstairs. I placed her on the bed and we began kissing with me on top of her.

I kissed her lovingly on the mouth, my hands roaming her body. She tasted of alcohol and...Well...herself, not some cheap lip gloss or that shit.

She pushed her body up against mine as my tongue entered her mouth. Our tongues danced together in perfect harmony as I slid my hand up the back of her shirt. Her skin was cold against my warm hand, causing my hang to linger. She wrapped her leg around my waist, pulling me closer to her and out hip bucked together, causing me to let out a low groan.

Gwen flipped over so she was on top of me, straddling my torso. She pulled her lips away from mine and began kissing down my neck, occasionally sucking the sensitive skin at the bottom. "Gwen," I breathed against her hair. She grinded herself onto me and my hands squeezed her hips. She gasped.

I flipped her over again, so I was back on top. I trailed kisses down her jaw line, throat and neck as she moaned.

"Duncan...?" she breathed.

"Hmm...?" I groaned.

"You're not who I thought you would be..." she said.

"What'd you mean?" I asked, not really paying attention to her, but focusing on pleasuring her.

"When I first saw you in school...I hated you. I hated flirts like you who sleep with girls and use them as a toy." She said as I bit down on her shoulder.

"Argghh!" she moaned loudly. "But...now I know that you're not who I thought you were. You're more than just another flirt. I really like you, Duncan." She said softly. I stopped kissing her. I just froze.

"Gwen...I..." I struggled for words.

"Do you know why I hate guys like you?" she asked as I shook my head. "I dated a guy like you once, Duncan. His name was James. He would tell me he cared about me and that he loved me, but he'd never mean it. He wanted sex and I just wasn't ready for that, so I told him to wait. After a couple of months, James really got to me. I gave up and had sex with him. It was great. But a couple of days after I've done the dead, I found out that that's what it all was to him. A stupid game, a silly stupid game to get me to sleep with him and I fell for it. I fell for his trap. Turns out, he was cheating on me with other girls anyways," she laughed, even though it wasn't funny.

I pulled my head out of her neck and looked at her face. She was crying. I looked at her intently.

I wish I could kill that James guy for doing that to her. What a dickhead. The vulnerable look on her face made me melt.

The smile wiped off her face and she looked back at me with a serious expression.

"You'll never do that to me, will you Duncan?" she whimpered. "You'll never betray me...will you?"

My face softened at her voice and the low sobs.

"No, Gwen. I promise I'll never do that to you," I promised, even though I knew it was too late.

I got off of her and took her combat boots off then took my own sneakers off along with my shirt. I lied down next to her and pulled the covers on top of us. I wrapped my arms around her protectively as she lightly sobbed into my chest.

We lay there like that the whole night, with me comforting a very drunk Gwen. It didn't take long for her to drift off into deep sleep.

This is not what I had planned but I'm glad it happened.

**[A/N: *Hides behind a bush* I'M SORRY! I KNOW I'M LATE! But I hoped you liked this chapter. LONGEST ONE YET! YOU'RE WELCOME! Anyways, I hope to see you guys next time. Review...? For me...? Please...? :3]**


End file.
